The Magic of High school
by bs13
Summary: High School, the mixing pot for drama, love, cheating, slim studying, did I mention drama? Follow Ariel, Mulan, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Tiana, Naveen, Adam, Shang, Flynn, Aladdin, Hercules, Meg, Tarzan, Jane, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and the others through the crazy ride of high school. Cannon pairings. Co-written with Florairmatylee.
1. A week's bet and the new girl

**I don't own Disney. Please, if I did, there would NEVER have been a Pocahontas 2. I am co-writing this story with my sister, Florairmatylee. I wrote this chapter...**

"Isn't he dreamy?" Ariel sighed, gazing helplessly at the raven haired boy across the hall, a careless hand on her locker door, her fingers twirling weird combinations. Her friend, Mulan, removed her hand and opened the locker, as she knew Ariel's combination.

"Does your dad know you like him?" Mulan asked, glancing his way as well.

"No way! He would flip if I told him." Ariel exclaimed, sighing yet again. She glanced into her locker, smiling goofily at the pictures of Eric taped to the locker wall. "Do you think he'll ever notice me?"

"He might notice that shrine in your locker if you don't close it." Mulan said, casting a cautious look at Eric. Flynn, whose locker was nearby, grinned to hear the two girls, slyly nearing them.

"I just really, really like him." Ariel said. "I wish he would notice me..."

"Then why don't you just talk to him?" Mulan suggested.

"Are you insane? He'll think I'm weird!" Ariel shrieked. "Besides...it's not like he even knows my name..."

"Nice shrine. Lemme guess, you have a doll of him, too? Ooh, do you do voodoo?" Flynn slid next to the two friends. Ariel hurried to close her locker.

"I- I...don't tell him!" Ariel panicked.

"Pfft. Please, like he would go for a girl like you." Flynn said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariel glanced at the handsome brunette boy, who only laughed calmly.

"It means, there's no way Eric would ever date you." Flynn said, his brown eyes sparkling in a challenge.

"Hey, I think she-" Mulan began to say, but Ariel held a finger to her, then she turned back to Flynn.

"You're wrong. I can totally get him to date me." Ariel said.

"Let's make this interesting, huh princess?" Flynn smiled. "Say you get him to date you. Then, I can...I don't know..."

"Be good." Mulan threw in.

"Huh?" Flynn glanced in her direction.

"If Ariel wins, you have to be a literally good guy for a week. Finish all homework, with no cheating, don't cut class, act sweet to teachers..." Mulan said, thinking harder.

"And wear a tie. Every day." Ariel threw in.

"Deal." Flynn said. "But if you can't get Eric to like you in, say, a week, you have to show the entire cheer leading squad and football team your shrine."

"A week? That's impossible!" Mulan cried.

"Oh, right. I forgot, girls can't do anything in short time." Flynn said, grinning right at Mulan.

"What did you say?" Mulan snapped.

"I said, girls are procrastinators. You know, take months to do anything..." Flynn was challenging her now. Mulan was staring right at him, fire in her eyes.

"Girls are as able as boys!" Mulan cried, crossing her arms. "In fact, Ariel can so do it in a week!"

"Yeah." Ariel agreed.

"Well, then, a week works, right?" Flynn asked.

"Definitely." Ariel agreed. "You have a deal. No one can know, okay?"

"Thought you'd come around. Tata lover girl!" Flynn walked away, raising a hand. Mulan and Ariel exchanged glances. Why had they gotten into?

* * *

"Get back here, dork!" the burly seniors barreled after the running boy.

"Gotta be quicker, fellas!" Aladdin grinned cheekily, ducking behind a bush as the seniors ran past. He slipped out from behind, running right into Flynn.

"Aladdin! What did you take today?" Flynn asked, seeing him.

"Some homework they scammed off of Milo." Aladdin said, waving the pieces of paper in his hand.

"Dude, score!" Flynn high-fived him, and Aladdin smiled smugly, taking off his signature backwards hat and bowing.

"Well I'm going to that new smoothie place." Flynn said. "I've seen enough class. Want to come?"

"Nah, some of this homework is for English, which I have next. Might as well use it, am I right?" Aladdin winked.

"Smart, man. See you. Cover for me?" Flynn asked.

"Sure thing." Aladdin said as the bell rang, and the two friends quickly parted ways. Aladdin reached English as soon as the teacher, Mrs. Potts, was about to close the door.

"Just in time, dear." she said, and she paused to look him over. "Are you in my class? I never see you..."

"I sit in the back." Aladdin said hurriedly, sliding into a seat next to Jim Hawkins, who glanced briefly at him, jerking his chin upward in greeting. Jim and Aladdin were friends, but they rarely saw each other in class; they both had no patience for it.

"How come you're here?" Jim asked.

"Homework." Aladdin waved the papers.

"Nice." Jim said.

"So, this the one class you like?" Aladdin asked.

"Nah. There's just a new girl coming today. Thought I'd check her out." Jim said. As if on cue, there came a knock n the door. Mrs. Potts hurried to answer it, seeing it was the vice principal, Jafar. Behind him was a dark skinned girl with shining brown eyes, soft black hair tied back in a braid.

"Wow." Aladdin said, mesmerized, gazing at the new girl.

"Eh." Jim shrugged. "I came to class for nothing."

**I hope it was readable. I seriously hoped you guys liked it! Please review?**


	2. A lost voice and the boy in the library

**This is Florairmatylee's chapter. It's quick, yeah. She worked on it while I wrote the first chapter. So she doesn't own Disney either. Thank you to Demi Brackensick for reviewing! And seriously, check out her stories if you haven't. They're amazing.**

"Ariel, what were you thinking?" Mulan said.

"What? You were the one who said I could do it!" Ariel hissed. "And we have to prove Flynn is wrong!" Mulan sighed, not looking at her friend.

"I'm not saying you can't, Ariel. But- and I'm saying this because I'm your friend- What if Eric doesn't like you? You can't expect someone to go out with you in a few days!" Ariel huffed.

"It can't be to hard, right? I mean, Megara does it all the time," she said. Mulan gave her a critical look.

"Well, Meg is just... Meg. She gets boys for her physique, not for herself," Mulan said. "You're so not that kind of girl." Ariel pouted but got an idea.

"I know! You can help me out!" Ariel said. "You know, if I found out a bit more about Eric I could get him to like me!" Mulan considered this.

"Okay, sounds doable. What's your plan?" she asked.

Ariel grinned widely. "I'm going to need some boy's clothes and a way into the boys locker room!" Mulan burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" she said. Ariel shook her head, dead serious.

"We need to act fast. So we need to be on for tomorrow, agreed?" Ariel said, already writing down things on a paper.

"You were serious when you said that?" Mulan said, with wide dark eyes.

"Of course. Can you get me some boy's clothes?" Ariel asked. "I only have sisters."

"And I am an only child," Mulan said back. "But maybe I can get you some of my dad's stuff."

"Thanks Mulan!" Ariel said. "I would get some of my dad's clothes but he's way bigger than me. So, tomorrow I am going to dress like a boy, skip first period, and get into Eric's PE class."

"What exactly did I just agree to be part of?" Mulan groaned.

* * *

Belle ran her fingers over the spines of books. During lunch time she preferred reading to human company. And the school library had tons of great books she hadn't read yet.

"Why hello Belle! You finished your last book already?" the librarian, said.

"Oh, hello. I did," Belle said, absentmindedly brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "I just wanted to borrow another book, if you don't mind."

"Of course not dear. Need help looking for anything?" The librarian asked.

"No thanks!" Belle said giddily, turning to a different shelf. The librarian smiled and walked away. After reading the backs of a few books, she still didn't know what she was looking for. The library was large though. She would find something to her liking sooner or later.

A dark area to the back of the library caught her attention. She hadn't been there before. Maybe her ideal book was over there. The light fixtures over these shelves seemed to be broken and the light was pretty dim. Belle shivered lightly. This was the perfect setting to a mystery novel, or a horror one. Still, she could read the book titles fine in the faded light.

"Hmm, 'The hunchback of Norte Dame'. No, I think I've read that book sometime. 'The beauty and the beast'," Belle read aloud book titles. "That one sounds promising." She struggled to pull out the book from the shelf. Books were tightly packed together on it. "Got it!" she said, giving a hard yank. But the book fell behind her, a loud clang sounding.

"Watch it!" a gruff voice snarled. Belle jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought no one was here," she said, staring into a dark corner, where a boy with messy light hair and unfriendly blue eyes glared angrily. "Did I hit you?" she asked. The boy didn't look at her but wasn't the least bit shy.

"Why do you care? Just be more careful!" he snapped. "You don't own the place to assume you're alone!" Belle quickly picked up the book where it had fallen by the boy.

"I'm really sorry!" Belle said, turning around as fast as she could. Getting to the front desk, she set her book down and muttered half to herself, "What a hot-tempered jerk." The librarian took the copy of "The beauty and the beast" to check it out.

"Who, darling? Did you meet Adam?" she asked as she took Belle's library card.

"Adam? Does he go here?" Belle asked, thinking of the boy who yelled at her.

"Yes, he goes here. But he spends lots of time in the library," the librarian said, running the book under a scanner. "He's a lone wolf, I guess. Never seen him with other kids."

"Well, with that attitude none of the other kids will like him," Belle said with a small smile.

"He just needs someone to like him first. That's what I think," the librarian said, handing Belle her book. "Maybe you should be the one to try being his friend."

"Me?" Belle said. "But he doesn't like me." The librarian shrugged.

"So, you're the type of girl he needs. Someone who won't give up on him. Keep that in mind, dear," the librarian said. "Remember, due in two weeks." She then tapped the book cover.

"Thanks," Belle said as she left the library. Maybe she would try to befriend the lonely boy in the library.

* * *

Ariel woke up in the morning, feeling sick. Her head felt weird and her throat felt sore.

"Ariel! Come on, we're going to be late," Aquata, Ariel's sister, barged into her room. Ariel's mouth formed the word "okay" but didn't say it.

"What are you doing, Ariel?" Aquata said. "Are you mute or something?" Ariel dramatically clutched her throat and Aquata gave her a strange look.

"You're being weird today. Come on," she told her younger sister. Ariel tried to talk but couldn't. Her throat was feeling strange. Of all days to get a sore throat, it had to be today, doesn't it? Ariel tried to say. But it was pointless to do, because she couldn't talk! How am I going to explain this to Mulan? Ariel wondered.

* * *

"You can't talk?!" Mulan screeched. Ariel apologetically shrugged. "How do you expect to dress up like a guy now?" Mulan asked, giving Ariel an expectant look. Ariel gave Mulan a hopeful look. Mulan frowned, realizing what Ariel wanted.

"Oh no. No way am I dressing up like a dude and sneaking into the boys locker room," Mulan said. Ariel gave her a pitiful puppy-dog face. "Don't do that with me," Mulan said. "It's not going to work this time." Ariel took out a notepad. We only have a week! She wrote on it. Mulan sighed.

"Ariel, you're my friend, and it is partly my fault that you made this bet, but I have my limits," she said. Please? Ariel wrote on the notepad. Mulan shook her head. "I have dignity." Ariel gave her the look again and Mulan groaned.

"Ariel, you are going to be the death of me," she said. Ariel jumped up and down, clapping. "Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. I'll go change now, but you have to cover for me." Ariel nodded enthusiastically and shoved Mulan towards the girls bathroom. Not the best idea though, because Pocahontas was going to the bathroom right then. Ariel waved her arms frantically to stop Pocahontas but she only waved.

"Hi Ariel," she said, passing by.

Meanwhile Mulan put her black hair up in a bun on the top of her head. Some Asian boys had it like that, and no way was she cutting it. Dressed in her dad's clothing, she was confident of looking like a boy. Then the water turned on. Someone was in the bathroom! Mulan panicked and sent a text to Ariel.

Mulan: Ariel there's someone in the bathroom!

Ariel: I know! Hold on while I get them out.

The bathroom door opened and Mulan saw Ariel's ballet flats from underneath the stall door. Those tan moccasins next to Ariel's feet could only belong to Pocahontas.

"Hey Ariel," Pocahontas said, confirming Mulan's suspicions. "Why aren't you talking?" It was quiet for a while. "Oh, you want to show me something," Pocahontas said. "Okay." There was the sound of footsteps and then the door closing. So Mulan dashed out after being sure that they were gone.

In the hallway Pocahontas was watching Ariel act out something she was trying to say.

"Umm, you're a dying fish?" Pocahontas suggested, and Ariel smacked her own forehead. Then Ariel got sight of Mulan and waved to her. Mulan tried to walk over to her in the way a guy might. Pocohantas looked Mulan over.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm a new student," Mulan said, with a deeper than necessary voice. "Just trying to find my way to the men's room."

"Well you just passed it," Pocohantas said. "You look familiar. Do you have a sister here or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Mulan," Mulan lied.

"Funny. I thought she was an only child," Pocohantas said. Ariel frowned at Mulan.

"Yeah, she doesn't like to talk about me much," Mulan said, trying to spit out of the side of her mouth. Pocohantas watched her in disgust.

"Right. Well, I'm going to be late for first period if I don't hurry up. See you later and, uh, say hi to Mulan for me," she said to Mulan and Ariel.

Ariel pushed Mulan in the direction of the gym.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Ugh. You have to guide me through it though," Mulan said, making sure her chest was flat. Which was something she never imagined doing. Ariel pointed at her throat. Mulan pointed at her phone, and Ariel grinned idiotically when realization hit her.

"Okay, here I go," Mulan said, taking a deep breath and entering the boy's locker room.

**Get it? Like when Mulan went to war? It's a twist, kinda. So now, amazing readers...please review! (You know you want to...)**


	3. The boy's locker room and the jerk

**I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and, so you know...I don't own Disney. I'll just let you ponder that...**

Nauseating was the first word that popped into Mulan's mind as she entered the boys' locker room. Everywhere there was shirtless boys, laughing, joking, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. She quickly pulled out her phone, texting Ariel.

Mulan: It's so gross! What do I do?

Ariel: Do you see Eric?

Mulan: No

Mulan paused to feel a presence beside her. A short, stocky guy who had a black eye glared at Mulan.

"That's my locker." the boy said gruffly, making Mulan aware of the row of lockers she was pressed against.

"S-Sorry...um, I mean.." Mulan tried to make her voice deep. "My bad, bro, y'know, they look alike and stuff..."

"Step aside, then, dummy." the boy said, looking mad. Mulan hurried to do so, colliding into a tall, chunky boy whose head was shaved bald.

"Oops. I'm sorry." the tall boy said, serenely.

"Hey, who's the kid causing trouble?" another boy approached, a lanky, medium-height boy, with a leering smile.

"I'm not causing trouble, I'm just-" Mulan began.

"Yeah, this guy's been trying to take over our spot." the shortest guy said, slamming a fist into his palm. "Let's teach him how it's done..." he threw a beefy hand at Mulan, who ducked it, and instead he punched the medium-sized boy. He then proceeded to punch back, and the two began to hit each other, while the tallest boy tried to break them apart. Mulan cowered away, staring with wide eyes at the scene unfolding.

"Yao, Ling, Chien Po." a boy's voice interrupted the fight. Mulan stared, eyes even wider, as broad-shouldered, shirtless boy with a traditional Chinese boy's hair approached. "What are you doing?"

"He started it!" both boys chorused, pointing at Mulan.

"Are you new?" the boy looked over Mulan. "I've never seen you before. I'm Shang." The other three boys looked amongst each other before following suit.

"I'm Yao." the shortest guy grumbled.

"I'm Ling." the medium sized boy said.

"And I'm Chien Po." the tallest guy smiled, still looking calm.

"Uh, oh..hi, guys." Mulan mustered. "And my name is...um.."

"You forgot your name?" Shang said, giving Mulan a confused look.

"No, no. I have a name. And it's a boy's name, too." Mulan said. Her phone pinged, signaling a new text message. That was it... "Ping! My name is Ping."

"Well, Ping, didn't anyone teach you not to mess with us?" Yao puffed up his chest, trying to look intimidating.

"Easy." Shang interjected, looking over Mulan. "So, where are you from?"

"You know, I come from...around." Mulan tried, glancing around in hope to see Eric.

"Okay..." Shang said, looking even more confused. "Why'd you move here?"

"Oh, um, my sister goes here." Mulan blurted, cringing slightly at the lie.

"A sister? What's her name?" Chien Po asked.

"Um...Mulan-?" Mulan said hesitantly.

"I've never heard of her." Ling said bluntly.

"Right." Mulan cringed. It wasn't much help for her self-esteem, knowing she was invisible to boys.

"Excuse my friends, Ping." Shang said. "Guess we'll see you around."

"We will?" Yao said, but Shang just turned and left. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po hurried after him. Mulan sighed, strangely dizzy. What a guy... She snapped out of her thoughts, remembering why she was here. Her phone pinged again. Ariel!

Ariel: R u there?

Mulan: Sorry I ran into some guys

Ariel: Cute guys?

Mulan: ...

Ariel: Right. Ok do you see Eric yet

Mulan scanned the locker room. As if on cue, she spotted the familiar mop of raven- colored hair.

Mulan: I see him now

Ariel: Great go talk 2 him

Mulan pocketed her phone, trying to think of a way to approach him. Eric was busy talking to his friends, the very muscly Hercules, sports star, and Phoebus, the fencing champion. A thought dawned on her. Girls! Didn't guys like to talk about girls? She cautiously approached them looking interested in the row of lockers across theirs.

"Yeah, man. I mean, Vanessa's...cool, but I don't think she's my type." Eric was saying. Mulan coughed loudly, siding up besides the guys.

"Hey I noticed you were talking about girls." Mulan said. The guys exchanged looks.

"Do I know you?" Eric asked.

"I'm Ping. I'm new, I'm the brother of Mulan." Mulan said.

"Who?" Phoebus asked.

"Never mind that. It happens that, um, girls are one of my favorite topics. Mind if I join in?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, that's cool." Hercules said, and Eric and Phoebus nodded in agreement.

"So, do you know that Ariel chick? Do you think she's hot?" Mulan said.

"Nope, I don't know her." Eric shrugged.

"Too bad. She's a real...catch." Mulan said. "So, anyway, what do you guys like in a girl?"

"I think I girl should be daring." Phoebus said. "And...herself."

"I think a girl should be charming and mysterious." Hercules said.

"Please, guys." Eric scoffed. "A girl should be pretty, and dress nice. And she should be innocent. Loyal. Willing." Mulan wanted to hit the guy over the top of his head when he started talking, but she restrained to, and she figured the last qualities he named were good enough.

"How about you, Ping?" Hercules asked.

"Who, me? I mean, um...I think a girl should...have a brain, you know, speak her mind." Mulan managed.

"Yeah, that's cool too." Eric agreed.

"Well, it's been great fellas, I should really go." Mulan said, glancing at a watch on her wrist she didn't have. "See ya!"

"Hey Ping, maybe you should hang with us sometime." Hercules suggested.

"Yeah...definitely! Thanks man!" Mulan waved, exiting the room, exhaling in relief. Immediately she cringed to think of all she said... Ariel hurried to her friend's side, scribbling on a paper, then revealing it to say: What did he say?

"Well he has no idea you exist." Mulan said, pausing before adding, "But he doesn't know I do, either! It's okay, right?" Ariel looked sad, so Mulan hurried to add, " He likes an innocent, loyal, and willing girl. Plus, a pretty and fashionable one. Easy enough." Ariel's face broke into a grin, and she hugged Mulan long and hard.

"Okay, okay." Mulan laughed, hugging her back. "Let's get back to class. Oh, and by the way, you so owe me."

* * *

Tiana walked out of History, sighing as she thought of all the homework she had to do. Other students all complained, but it was she who had it the worst. She had to work today. She was a waitress at a small diner on town. She glanced at her watch and hurried to get to math class. Their teacher, Ms. De Vil, was not one to be tardy with.

"Hey there, babe! What's the rush? Enjoy the view!" a boy's voice interrupted Tiana's thoughts. He was tall, slightly built, with dark skin and curly brown hair. He was surrounded by blond girls, flashing a smile that showed off his white teeth and dimples.

"Oh, and what view would that be?" Tiana said sassily, cocking a hip. The boy's smile grew even bigger. The girls giggled.

"You're talking to it, honey." the guy grinned.

"That's funny, I thought enjoying the view meant seeing something worthwhile." Tiana shot back, walking away, having the satisfaction of leaving him speechless. He shrugged it off, turning back to the girls, forgetting her completely.

"Do you have any idea who that was?!" a familiar voice screeched, and Tiana's best friend Lottie shook Tiana's shoulders.

"Some self-obsessed jerk." Tiana grumbled.

"That's Naveen!" Lottie shrieked.

"Oh, that guy you like, huh?" Tiana remembered.

"He was so flirting with you! You're so lucky!" Lottie exclaimed.

"I don't go for jerks who are all self-centered." Tiana said, casting a look back, where Naveen and the blond girls remained.

"You're crazy. He is just too cute." Lottie insisted. Then, the shrill bell interrupted their conversation.

"Ugh! I have math!" Tiana took off. "See you, Lottie!" Lottie scurried away as well, glancing briefly at Naveen, sighing and wishing she was one of those blond girls...

**Florairmatylee will write the next chapter. Hint: Pocahontas is in there! So, anyway, to my favorite part: thanking reviewers! **

** GreekGoddess00 **

** Lulu56048 **

** Demi Brackensick**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you! And to everyone reading...please review!**


	4. Softening hearts and the mysterious girl

**This chapter is by me! Florairmatylee. I wanted to capture a few people in this chapter, so it's longer than what I usually go for, but I feel more inspired for this story! Wish I could say the same for the other story I'm co-writing with bs13. P.S. bs13, you stink! I'm just kidding. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved, etc. you guys rock!**

Pocahantas walked to her class. She spotted Belle at the end of the hallway but her friend had her nose in a book as usual. When Belle was reading it was like she was in her own little world. So Pocahantas decided it was best to not to disturb Belle.

"Hi Pocahantas," Rapunzel said somewhat cautiously as she walked by, dragging long lengths of blond hair with her. Pocahantas smiled and gave a wave back. Rapunzel was a bit shy and sheltered. Homeschooling will do that to a kid. Her best friend Nakoma suddenly joined her.

"Pocahantas, I've been looking all over for you," she said. "I couldn't find you anywhere!" Pocahantas pretended not to hear her. In reality, she had been secretly following this blond guy around the school. He was cute, cocky, and different. His strange manners were what caught Pocohantas's attention.

"Nakoma, I was just around, that's all. I'll catch up with you later?" Pocahantas said, catching sight of the blond boy again.

"Pocahantas, wait!" Nakoma said. "Kocoum asked me to ask you if you would reconsider going out with him." Pocahantas sighed. Kocoum really was a pain. He was cute, sure, and very loyal. A great guy. But he never smiled! He had already asked her dad if he could go out with his daughter, and Pocahantas's dad was thrilled with the idea. Pocahantas was not.

"Tell him I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm finding my own path, and I don't think he's part of it," Pocahantas said. "See you later Nakoma!" Nakoma watched her friend run off.

"Where did he go?" Pocahantas whispered to herself. Then she saw him outside on the field. She ducked around a benched area and scaled a tree. The boy was holding a bow and arrow, aiming at a target in the middle of the field. Archery club. Had to be. She was leaning out to get a better look at him and was inconspicuously rattling the leaves. Before she knew it, the boy had trained his arrow right at Pocahantas. Pocahantas drew backward from the arrow, moving tree leaves, and revealing her face. The boy lowered the arrow, never taking his eyes off of Pocahantas. Pocahantas jumped out of the tree, making a run for it.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't go! I didn't mean to scare you." Pocahantas slowed to a stop, looking back at the strange boy. He held out a hand. "I'm John Smith." Pocahantas decided to trust John Smith.

"Pocahantas," she said, taking his hand.

"Huh?" John Smith said, staring into her eyes.

"My name is Pocahantas," she repeated.

* * *

"Back already, Belle?" the librarian said, wheeling a cart of books.

"Yes," Belle said sheepishly. "And I'd like to borrow a new one." the librarian nodded.

"Of course dear. Set it right there. Did you like it?" the librarian asked.

"Oh yes, it was a lovely story," Belle said, setting "The beauty and the beast" on the desk. Then she looked to the dark corner of the library.

"Is Adam here?" she asked. The librarian smiled.

"Yes he is," the librarian said. "Maybe you could talk to him." Belle walked towards the corner uncertainly and slowly. The librarian gave her a smile and returned to shelving books. So Belle took a deep breath and walked back to those bookshelves.

"Adam?" she called out. Silence. Then that gruff voice spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Adam said. Belle swallowed hard.

"I, umm, the librarian told me," she said.

"Well it's none of your business," Adam said angrily. "I don't need your pity." Belle walked closer to him.

"I don't pity you," she said. "I want to be your friend." Adam stood up, face to face with Belle.

"I don't have friends. I don't need them," he said. "So I suggest you get lost." Belle noticed how pretty his blue eyes were. But the hate in them kind of made it less noticeable.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she said. "I just thought..."

"You thought wrong," Adam said. "Leave me alone!" Belle drew back from his cold stare.

"Are you going to the museum trip tomorrow?" she tried. He looked away from her.

"No. I never go on school trips," he said. "It's not like any of the other students care if I live or die." He sounded cold, stone, and proud. But he also sounded a little bit sad.

"I do," Belle said quietly. "I would like to be your friend." she repeated. He turned to look at her, and the tiniest smile formed. Then he walked past her. Belle watched him walk away and picked up a book he had left behind.

"The beauty and the beast," she read aloud the title cover. She smiled. So he did have a soft side. Then Adam suddenly turned around.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Belle," Belle said.

"That's a pretty name," he said. "It means beautiful girl, did you know? It suits you." Belle grinned shyly at his retreating figure. The school outcast was an okay guy.

* * *

"We need to hurry up or Attina is going to leave us behind!" Ariel said, seeing her older sister ahead of her.

"I'm sorry! Geez, who knew I'd miss when you lost your voice," Mulan said. "And you lost it at the worst time too."

"Hey, you really helped me and I said thank you!" Ariel said, throwing her arms around Mulan.

"Yeah, I know. But I never want to see a naked man again," Mulan groaned.

"Now we just need to make me the type of girl Eric likes!" Ariel said happily. "My throat hurts."

"Well you're sick so don't expect it to feel better right away," Mulan said.

"Who spit in your bean curd?" Ariel said. "You're so cranky."

"I'm just scarred for life for going into the boys locker room," Mulan snapped. "Now come on, Attina's waiting." Mulan turned and smacked right into someone's muscular chest.

"Watch it!" she said, falling backward into Ariel, who caught her.

"Sorry," the person said. Mulan's face flushed when she realized it was Shang from the locker room. "Hey, you look familiar," Shang said. "Aren't you Ping?" Mulan groaned inwardly to think that he thought she was a boy.

"Actually my name is Mulan, Ping is my cousin. I mean brother! He's my brother," Mulan said.

"Oh. Sorry, you guys look alike," Shang said. "Well, tell Ping Shang said hey." He walked away.

"Okay, I'll tell him!" Mulan said, cringing at how desperate that sounded.

Ariel looked at Mulan's red face and at Shang's retreating figure and grinned cheekily.

"I saw that," Ariel sing-songed.

"What?" Mulan asked, still watching Shang walk away.

"You like him, don't you?" Ariel said happily.

"What? No!" Mulan said. "He thought I was a guy!"

"At least he remembered your name," Ariel said.

"He remembered Ping! He's never met me!" Mulan said.

"Uh sweetie, he just did," Ariel said in an annoying tone. Mulan swatted at her friend.

"Come on. I think Attina left us," she said, pulling Ariel with her.

* * *

Hercules was walking home, and he was late. So he took a new route, down a neighborhood of tall, unwelcoming houses. It kinda creeped him out. Then a high pitched scream erupted, echoing through the houses. Someone was in trouble! Hercules ran towards the source of screaming, stopping by a tall, falling apart house. There was no sign of the screamer, then he saw a girl scream again, stuck in a hole in the roof.

"Hold on! I'll get you out!" Hercules yelled up to her. The girl, he could make out as a thin, pretty brunette. Hercules scaled a tree and hopped onto the roof. It was falling apart though, and he almost broke a new hole in there.

"Okay," he told the girl, who was prettier up close, "I'll get you out of there. Just..."

"Keep moving Junior," the girl said, taking Hercules aback.

"But, aren't you a damsel in distress?" he said. The girl struggled a bit.

"This isn't some fairy tale Wonder boy," the girl said. "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I've got this. Have a nice day." She gave Hercules a seductive yet telling smile.

"I think you may be a little too close to the situation to realize..." Hercules began, taking the girl's arm. The girl snatched it back.

"I don't need your help Wonder boy," she said, but Hercules went along and pulled her out of the hole. He had to yank a bit of wood away from the girl's hips to pull her out, but she was freed. She sat on the edge of the the roof, wincing a bit as she looked at the ground. Making her mind up she scooted back, wobbling as she stood up.

"You all right, Miss, uh..." Hercules said. The girl whipped around to face him, hitting him with her hair as she did so. Hercules drew his head back.

"Megara. Friends call me Meg, at least they would if I had any friends," the girl said.

"Hi Meg, my name's Hercules," Hercules said. "I've never seen you around town, are you new?" Meg shrugged, picking a piece of wood out of her hair.

"Funny, I've seen you," Meg said. "At school." Hercules did a double take.

"You go to my school?" he said. Meg nodded.

"Makes sense you wouldn't know who I was, nobody ever does. Unless, they know me as the..." she said. "Well. It's really not important. See you around, Wonder boy." She slid down the side of her house.

"Yeah, see you around," Hercules said, smitten with this mysterious girl.

**I tried to put in some lines from the movie, I just saw Mulan so I hope I captured the scenes right. The meeting between Hercules and Meg, well, hopefully this was a creative way to have them meet. Haven't seen that movie in a while, so. Pocahantas and John Smith's meeting was a little weird in my opinion, but their real meeting included a musket so I figured having him in archery could work . We'd love to know what you guys think so please review!**

Luck O' The Irish Seamione

Demi Brackensick

Lulu56048

Our three amazing reviewers deserve a shout out! Thanks guys:)


	5. A deal and the bad boy

**Remember the museum trip Belle mentioned? Here it is:) I wrote this, so... Oh yeah, I disclaimeth that I do not owneth the Disney! Did that even make sense? Whatever...**

Rapunzel had never felt happier than today. Her strict mother never allowed her to go to any school trips, but since the trip to the museum was educational, she let her go just this once. Freedom was a beautiful thing. Picture after picture she took, relishing the sights and enjoying herself.

"Rapunzel! Let's go!" Jasmine tugged Rapunzel's arm, trying to get her to leave an exhibit. Jasmine, even though she was new, made an instant connection with Rapunzel, who knew how life was as the new girl.

"Okay, okay!" Rapunzel laughed, snapping a few pictures for good measure. "An exhibit on the Aztec civilization! Ooh, let's look here!" Jasmine pulled her towards it in agreement.

"It's some kind of...knife. Made with some pretty stones..." Jasmine said, studying it.

"It's a sacrificial knife, made with a mosaic handle and a chalcedony blade." Rapunzel read, training her camera on it. "I'm videotaping this section, it's cool!" Jasmine studied the object beside it, some kind of statue. Rapunzel left the camera trained on both objects, but focused on the statue as well. She became aware of someone beside her, fingering the sacrificial knife.

"I'm leaving my bag, wait here." Jasmine went to find the tour guide, probably to ask questions about the statue. Rapunzel cast a look beside her, to see a brown-haired boy trying to slip the knife into his pocket...

"Hey!" Rapunzel yelled, making the boy throw the knife aside. Without her knowledge, it fell into Jasmine's bag. "Why are you trying to-"

"Shhh, hush it blondie." the boy hissed, eyeing where it had landed. "Don't say anything, okay, and I'll just-"

"You tried to steal!" Rapunzel raised her voice.

"Relax. I was just, uh...borrowing." the boy said lamely.

"As if! I'm telling the teacher." Rapunzel declared.

"What are you, five?" the boy snickered. "Besides, you don't have proof. They won't take your word for it." He did a double take, looking over Rapunzel. "You single?"

"I have proof." Rapunzel said, waving her camera and ignoring his question. "I videotaped it. All of it."

"Come on, it's not like I really took it." the boy groaned. "Lighten up! I could've, but I didn't. That's what counts, right?" Rapunzel eyed the boy, a sudden realization taking over.

"Can you drive?" Rapunzel asked.

"I like to think so." the boy shrugged. "I'm good-looking, it's only natural I have a sweet ride along with the looks, right?" Rapunzel ignored his joking, continuing.

"I have a deal for you. No one knows you tried to steal, if you'll take me to Floating Lanterns." Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Floating Lanterns? As in, the amusement park?" the boy asked, glancing at her, as if to make sure he heard right.

"Yes." Rapunzel nodded.

"Ok. I take you to Floating Lanterns, you erase the video?" the boy asked, still not believing.

"I promise." Rapunzel said stiffly.

"Ok, you got a deal." the boy offered a hand, which Rapunzel shook after some staring at it. "The name's Flynn, by the way. Flynn Rider."

"I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel said.

"So, what day's our date?" Flynn asked.

"Date? Oh no, it's not a date." Rapunzel said, the thought making her blush slightly.

"Oh come on. Lots of girls try to get a date with me through some scam." Flynn smirked. "Though I admit, it's the first time a girl's blackmailed me for one."

"You are so...self-centered." Rapunzel said. "I don't want a date. Please don't call it a date, I just want to go to Floating Lanterns. My mom has never let me go before. She says it's dangerous."

"Okay then." Flynn shrugged, spotting one of his friends. "Yo! Jim! Where you going, man?" He raced away, not even glancing at Rapunzel, forgetting about the knife. But Rapunzel couldn't care more; she was going to Floating Lanterns!

"Hey Rapunzel, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Jasmine came back, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Will you wait for me at the entrance?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Rapunzel agreed, still extremely happy.

"You look happy." Jasmine observed.

"Long story short, some guy is taking me to Floating Lanterns!" Rapunzel cried.

"I need details!" Jasmine shrieked. "Well, when I get back..."

"Definitely." Rapunzel promised. Jasmine walked away, and Rapunzel wandered away as well, not noticing that the knife was gone...

* * *

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom, hearing police sirens. Frightened, she turned to a girl she had met a few days ago, Snow White.

"What's happening?" Jasmine asked.

"Someone stole an artifact!" Snow White cried. Jasmine was horrified. She told Snow White good-bye and hurried to find Rapunzel.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Rapunzel was looking for her friend as well, amongst the chaos. Neither of them noticed they passed each other. Maybe she's outside, Jasmine thought. Meanwhile, Aladdin was walking towards the entrance as well, bored out of his mind,when he saw Jasmine. She looked extremely pretty today, he thought, nearing her. Maybe I should talk to her...

"It's her!" a guard was saying, grabbing Jasmine's arm roughly. "She's the one who stole the sacrificial knife!" In the background, Flynn quickly pretended to whistle as he slipped away. Aladdin's eyes widened. Jasmine a thief? It was all too crazy. He slipped behind the guard, skillfully slipping the knife out of Jasmine's bag and onto another display. The other guards grabed the bag as soon as Aladdin did so, mumbling about how it wasn't there.

"Excuse me, my good, kind sir." Aladdin walked up to the guard. "It's all a misunderstanding. See, this is my sister. She's a little crazy." He said, twirling his finger, while Jasmine huffed, crossing her arms.

"I saw the knife in her bag." the guard argued.

"A trick of light, I'm sure." Aladdin said. "But if that's all, we'll be going..." He took Jasmine's arm, leading her away.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked, gazing at the tanned boy with shaggy, dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Just play along." Aladdin whispered, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"I'm saying I saw it, and I did." the guard said, grabbing Aladdin by his shirt front. "Check her pockets!"

"Wait!" another guard said. "It's right here!" The guard released Aladdin.

"But I saw-" he began, then he paused. "Hey, stop right there-!" Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's hand, pulling her out if the museum, while the guard yelled after them. Jasmine giggled softly, allowing the boy to lead her behind the building, as they both hid.

"Thank you." Jasmine said shyly, glancing at Aladdin.

"No problem." Aladdin pulled off his backwards hat, twirling it between his fingers. "So, what's a girl like you need a sacrificial knife?"

"I don't know how he thought I had it." Jasmine said bitterly. "I never stole it, I swear."

"I believe you." Aladdin smiled at her, making Jasmine blush. "I'm Aladdin, by the way. I'm in your English class. Well I would be, if I liked to go."

"I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said. "I'm sorry I don't know you, I'm kind of new."

"Not many people do, it's alright." Aladdin shrugged, meeting her eyes.

"I-It was so brave of you, to do that." Jasmine said quickly, feeling dizzy at how close Aladdin was.

"It was nothing." Aladdin smiled cheekily, nearing her so they were only a few inches apart. Jasmine blinked, feeling like she should back away, but she couldn't.

"I should find my friend, I need to go." Jasmine said, but Aladdin placed a hand on her arm gently.

"Don't. Not yet. I, um..." Aladdin fumbled, feeling very confused next to such a pretty girl. Jasmine smiled at his shyness. "Jasmine, I-um, I...I think you're really pretty." This shocked Jasmine. Boys were never this sweet, never this...nice. Her father, who happened to be the principal, was always tying to find her a boyfriend, but the guys were always arrogant and self-centered.

"Thank you. That's really...sweet." Jasmine softened, nearing Aladdin even more. He began to lean in, slowly closing his eyes. Jasmine blinked once before slowly following...

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Rapunzel's voice made them jerk apart before their lips could touch.

"I-I need to go, it's...my friend." Jasmine rushed away, leaving Aladdin behind.

"Jasmine! Great, it's you! Snow White said some rude guard accused you of stealing that knife." Rapunzel said. "Has your dad said anything? How did you..."

"A boy helped me out. Aladdin." Jasmine said.

"Aladdin? Oh no Jasmine, he's bad news, big time." Rapunzel said. "I don't think your dad would like him." Aladdin heard her words, feeling a bit mad that Jasmine's friend would juge him like that.

"My dad doesn't care who I date." Jasmine lied. Rapunzel eyed her skeptically. "Ok, he does. But if it was your dad...I mean, mom...would she care all that much?"

"Well, my mom's not the principal." Rapunzel said, making Aladdin's heart sink. Her dad was...the principal?! "And I'm pretty sure, yes, she wouldn't let me date such a guy. He hangs with the bad crowd. Isn't the backwards hat warning enough?"

"I just wish my dad wasn't so..." Jasmine sighed. "Protective, you know?"

"He still trying to find you a boyfriend?" Rapunzel asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Jasmine sighed.

"He's just looking out for you." Rapunzel consoled her. Jasmine smiled sneakily.

"So is your mother." Jasmine grinned, knowing how Rapunzel liked to rant about how she was practically a prisoner at her house.

"Don't start." Rapunzel laughed, and the two girls starting walking away.

"You never told me about the guy who asked you out..." Jasmine's fading voice said as Aladdin stepped out from behind the building.

"The principal's daughter." he mumbled, putting his hat back on.

"You!" a furious voice called. One Aladdin recognized for sure.

"Jafar, long time no see." Aladdin grinned to see the vice-principal.

"I know what you did, boy." Jafar snarled. "You're the one who framed the principal's daughter-I mean, a fellow student- as if she was stealing."

"Me? I did not!" Aladdin said, angry.

"Enough!" Jafar snapped. "When I'm through with you, let's hope the least you get is a week's suspension!" Jafar walked away, leaving Aladdin behind.

"It's not fair." Aladdin mumbled, walking away to find his friends.

**I tried to make the scene like Aladdin, the movie. Cool, right? So...please review! Oh, and a shout out to: **

** Demi Brackensick! Thanks for reviewing last chapter!**

**So, as mentioned...review people!**


	6. Bad news and foreign gentlemen

**Hey everyone, florairmatylee here. Chapter's by me, as obvious. Okay if I tried to write things that make no sense, I haven't seen these Disney movies in a while. Except for Mulan and Pocahantas, but... Anyway if there is a lot of Pocahantas I just like her! She and Belle are my fav Disney girls so I like writing for them. I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! **

Hercules was on a mission to find that girl he rescued. Her name was Megara, he knew, but that was it. And it seemed like she was right when she said she had no friends.

"Eric!" Hercules said, seeing his friend. "Do you know someone named Megara?" Eric stopped to think.

"Maybe. I have no idea. Name rings a bell though," he said. "Why do you want to know, Herc?" Hercules blushed.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering," he said. Where was this girl? Eric went on his way. Hercules spotted a girl he knew vaguely from class, Ariel, walk by.

"Ariel!" he called out. Ariel stopped. "This sounds crazy but do you know a Megara?" Hercules asked. Ariel nodded.

"Sure. She has some classes with me," she said. "I don't know where she is though. Ask Flynn, he should know all about Meg. Or some other guy, they have the information on those kind of girls."

"What do you mean, those kind of girls?" Hercules asked. Ariel raised an eyebrow.

"How do you not know?" she said.

"Not know what?" Hercules asked.

"Meg's got a reputation, if you know what I mean," Ariel said. "Not my kind of crowd."

"A what?" Hercules asked.

"A whore," Ariel whispered, and covered her mouth. "I can't believe you made me say that Hercules!" Hercules couldn't believe this.

"You can't be serious, are you?" he said. Ariel shrugged.

"That's just the word on the street," Ariel said. "Like I said, I wouldn't know. I'm honestly kind of scared of her. So is Mulan." Hercules nodded.

"Well, where can I find her?" he asked. Ariel shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know. See you Hercules," she said. Hercules nodded again and watched the redheaded girl walk to her friend.

"Meg has a reputation?" Hercules said to himself. This beautiful girl was untouchable. She was bad news. But she was so addicting...

* * *

"Pocahantas," Nakoma said. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Pocahantas turned to her best friend.

"I haven't been avoiding you Nakoma, I've just been around," Pocahantas said.

"That's what you always say," Nakoma said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nakoma, I'm busy. A friend of mine and I were going to target practice," Pocahantas said.

"Since when are you in archery club?" Nakoma said. "The only girl in that club is Merida."

"I'm not, he is," Pocahantas said. "But I want him to teach me his strange hobbies."

"It's a boy?" Nakoma said. "You know how your dad thinks about you dating. And Kocoum would be heartbroken, Pocahantas!" Pocahantas rolled her eyes.

"We are not dating, Nakoma," she said. "And Kocoum isn't dating me either." Nakoma frowned.

"He really cares for you, you know. Boys don't come better than him," she advised Pocahantas. "And he sure is handsome." Pocahantas giggled.

"What I like about him is his smile," Pocahantas joked. Kocoum never smiled, as she had mentioned before.

"So, tell me who he is," Nakoma said.

"His name is John Smith," Pocahantas said. "There he is now. I'll see you later Nakoma!" Nakoma followed Pocahantas's eyes to the blond boy.

"Pocahantas you know how your dad feels about you dating white boys!" she gasped.

"Dad will never know," Pocahantas said. "Don't tell him, Nakoma? Please?" Nakoma nodded her assent, though she didn't want to.

* * *

Meg skipped school again. When her dad came home from a business trip he expected her there. He wouldn't be happy though. The broken satellite dish on the roof she was supposed to get, she didn't get. After Wonder boy had "rescued" her from the roof she couldn't get back up. The door opened.

"Dad!" Meg said. "You're home." She wasn't the hugging type, neither was her dad, Hades. Hades surveyed the house Meg had cleaned right before he came.

"Your studies at school?" he asked.

"Getting better," Meg lied.

"Your reputation?" he asked. "Don't think I haven't heard things, Megara." Meg grinned fakely.

"All lies, dad, honestly! You think too little of me," she said. Hades didn't look convinced but moved onto his next inquiry.

"Did you send the satellite dish to be repaired?" he asked.

"No," Meg said, expecting her dad to flip out. Which he did.

"WHAT?!" Hades yell echoed through the house.

"It wasn't my fault, it was this Wonder boy Hercules," Meg said. "He thought I was in trouble. Oh and dad I broke a hole in the roof."

"My roof!" Hades yelled. "No!" He was examining the damage when he processed something Meg said.

"Hercules?" he said.

"Yeah he goes to my school," Meg explained.

"Is he Zeus's son?" Hades asked, ready to explode.

"I have no idea, who is this Zeus?" Meg asked.

"My biggest rival in business! You are not to speak to this Hercules!" Hades said.

"Whatever dad, I never wanted to in the first place," Meg said. "I'm going back to school now."

"Megara! My SATELLITE DISH!" Hades yelled after her. Meg walked out the door. She had a strange nagging feeling inside her. Like she was missing something.

* * *

Belle looked around the hallway. Adam wasn't in sight. She had kept an eye out for him but he never turned up. Maybe the librarian was right, that he hung out with no one. Surely though, he must have some friends. She, just like Hercules, asked around but no one seemed to know who he was. It was kind of distressing, really, how no one bothered with him.

Belle spotted a head of light brown hair. Could it be...?

"Adam!" she called out. The person turned with a puzzled look and Belle felt embarrassed. It was just Philip. A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump in shock. Her nerves were really on edge for some reason.

"Are you looking for me?" the voice, belonging to this person, was trying to sound kind but it was a little hostile. Belle turned face to face with Adam, blushing for some reason she couldn't understand.

"Yeah, I sort of was," she said. Adam looked unsure, like people never looked for him. He had an adorably perplexed look just then.

"Why do you waste your time with me?" Adam asked. "Honestly. I want the truth." Belle wasn't sure what to answer to this. Why was she trying to be friendly? The librarian? Her natural way of life?

"I think you need to loosen up," Belle said. Adam blinked, staring into her face.

"Do you know Aurora?" Belle said. "She usually has this party she invites everyone too."

"I'm aware of Aurora's famous party," Adam said. "I never go."

"Do you want to come with me?" Belle blurted out. Being a friend to Adam was harder than it seemed. He was so anti-social. Adam smiled subtly. _Is she asking me out?_ He wondered. Belle blushed, almost like she read his mind.

"You know, as friends," she said. Adam shrugged, feeling a little disappointed.

"It's not my scene. Sorry," he said. Belle took a deep breath. This was hard.

"Do you have to be this difficult? I think you need some fun, and I think you need a friend," Belle said. "Please?" Adam looked at Belle and felt himself giving in. Not that he would admit for the world that he liked her, because she seemed so oblivious to the fact that she was beautiful. And the fact that she would never like someone like him.

"I might see you there," he shrugged. Belle gave a relieved smile.

"Okay, well, see you," she said, giving a cute little wave and going on her way. Adam longingly looked after her, knowing he could never admit his feelings.

* * *

"I wish you would stop doing that," Pocahantas said. John Smith let go off the dirt he had been putting in her hair.

"It's fun to get a rise out of you, that's all," he said. Pocahantas stuck out her tongue.

"I don't think the principal would like you digging up the archery field," she warned. John Smith laughed.

"Point taken. But it's just earth," he said.

"Just earth?" Pocahantas said. "The earth is a lovely living creature. Can't you just hear her talking to you?" Pocahantas tilted her face to the sun, basking in the afternoon rays.

"Great. You're crazy, aren't you?" John teased. Pocahantas looked at him with disdain.

"You only think I'm crazy because I don't act or think like you," Pocahantas said. "Which is a bad judge of character. Just try listening to things like I do. Can you hear the trees talking?" John Smith thought she had lost it but was a gentlemen so he copied Pocahantas's movements. Wind rustled around them, but what surprised him was how Pocahantas was right. If he just opened up to the nature... The bell rang for next class. Pocahantas jumped up.

"I'm going to be late!" she said. "Bye!"

"Wait! I want to see you again," John Smith said. "Will you go with me to Aurora's party?" Pocahantas shrugged.

"Well my dad might not like it," she said. "I mean no offense to you, but he only likes colored people."

"Well we're all racist in this world," John Smith said with a smile. "So he doesn't approve of you dating boys like me?" Pocahantas remembered Nakoma's warning of this very thing.

"Yes. But we're not dating, so I think I could convince my dad to..."

"I never said that we wouldn't be going as a date," John Smith said, giving Pocahantas a mischievous look. "How about it?" Pocahantas looked at his caring, devious face and made up her mind.

"Yes."

* * *

Jane Porter was sketching at the park. The flowers were blooming again and the scenery at this time of day was perfect. But it was spring, and the weather was always changing. Jane had her umbrella, just in case. A puppy walked near her, its collar jingling. Jane had a soft spot for animals.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" Jane said in a tone one would use for babies. "Are you lost?" She reached for the dog's collar. The dog bit her sketchbook and ran off with it.

"You little thief!" Jane said. "Give that back!" She chased the puppy, people in the park moving out of the way of the furious running girl. She caught up with the puppy, taking her slightly chewed book back.

"Bad dog!" she said. She had her umbrella with her, which she used to give the dog a light hit with. The dog whimpered and slunk away, Jane flipping through the pages of her book, which were wet with dog spit. She grimaced to touch them.

In a different area of the park a boy named Tarzan watched a sad looking puppy walk to a bunch of huge dogs. It was almost comical, really. Maybe things were different in America than in Mexico. Tarzan was trying to learn English, but it was harder than he thought. And now that he would be transferring as an exchange student to a new high school. Great. The big dogs ran off, and Tarzan loved dogs.

He followed them, curious, and watched as they started to terrorize this girl. Tarzan's instincts came in right then. The girl stupidly ran off, making the dogs chase her now. Tarzan outran them, taking the girl swiftly in his arms and jumping over obstacles. The girl was screaming, smacking Tarzan with an umbrella (which he did not appreciate) and making the dogs more aggressive. They seemed to be after her blood. Don't mess with puppies.

"Put Me down!" the girl screamed. Tarzan set her down. The dogs gathered.

"Pick me up!" the girl's screeched, grabbing ahold of Tarzan. Eventually the dogs lost interest and walked away. The girl straightened herself.

"Thank you for that," she said in a crisp English accent. "Though I do think it was rather rude of you." Tarzan looked at her. She was pretty. But he didn't understand a word she was saying.

"No te entiendo," (I don't understand you)Tarzan said. This seemed to shock the girl.

"Oh. Well. You don't speak English?" she asked. Tarzan shook his head.

"Español,"(Spanish) he said, pointing at herself.

"Oh, is that your name?" the girl said. "Mine is Jane. But you probably don't know what I'm saying." Tarzan shook his head, not understanding.

The girl pointed at herself.

"Jane," she said. Tarzan realized her name was Jane.

"Tarzan," he said, pointing at himself again. Not a traditional Spanish name. He had some African ancestors. Jane looked confused now but caught on.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you Tarzan." She smiled, picked up her umbrella and left. Tarzan decided he liked America.

**Bs13 will write the next chapter, in fact it is almost done. It will probably be done by the time I have sent this to her. Again, I own nothing. And the Jane/Tarzan thing, I have never watched Tarzan, so I actually have no idea how they met. I looked it up on YouTube. And making Tarzan Mexican is awful but since I only speak Spanish besides English this is what we had to go with. Thanks awesome reviewers, followers and favers! I'll just let Bs write down reviewers's names here, like she always does.**

Suzerenma

sgalati528

siriusdisneyphoenix

Demi Brackensick

JackDiCaprio

She knows me so well, huh? Well thanks for reviewing guys! Amazing as usual! I'm glad we'reactually getting more readers now! It's exciting! (Oh, and I know my co-author reviewed as well...but she doesn't get a shout out:P)

-bs13 out!


	7. Failed meetings and a tricky situation

**It's me, bs13. Yes, I wrote this chapter, as it sucks. :D J/K. Eh, anyway: I don't own Disney, nevrer have, never will, but I would like to, just to make a Pocahontas 3 where John Rolfe DIES! Sorry John Rolfe lovers. Beware the crazy fangirl. **

"Please, Mulan?" Ariel begged. "You...or, um, Ping can be my wingman! Or...woman. Please?" Mulan sighed. As much as she hated being a cross dresser, this was the only way Shang talked to her...

"Okay." Mulan sighed.

"Yes!" Ariel hugged her friend. "So you'll come to Aurora's party as Ping!"

"As a guy?" Mulan echoed. "Wait, I never agreed to..."

"But Eric will be there!" Ariel pleaded. Mulan sighed.

"The things I do for you." Mulan said, and Ariel beamed.

* * *

Phoebus was never one for dancing. He hated it, in fact. Going to some party that Aurora threw was never in his agenda, but somehow he was roped into it, because Eric persuaded him to. Eric and Hercules were beside him, talking, but Phoebus just stared at the dance floor, not really looking. Then he saw her.

She was beyond beautiful. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green, her skin a perfect shade of mocha. She was slim yet fit, and the way she danced attracted many stares. Her eyes met Phoebus's, and she winked. Phoebus nudged Eric.

"Who's that girl?" Phoebus asked, not wanting to point, so he subtly jerked his chin in her direction.

"Oh, yeah. That's Esmeralda." Eric said. "She's a great magician. And dancer, of course."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Phoebus asked, making Eric grin in realization. "N-Not that I care..."

"Nah. There's rumors, about her and Quasimodo, though. They're close friends." Eric said.

"Yeah, I remember him." Phoebus nodded. Quasimodo was in his science class. He spotted the short, redheaded boy watching Esmeralda, a smile on his face. "I think he likes her."

"Maybe." Eric shrugged, making Phoebus oddly jealous...and he didn't know why. There was something about Esmeralda that he was intrigued by...

* * *

"Ariel, do you really want me to do this?" Mulan said hesitantly, pulling her hair up.

"Relax. You're a natural." Ariel said.

"...Should I be offended by that?" Mulan arched an eyebrow.

"C'mon!" Ariel yanked her out of Aquata's car, towards the party. Mulan only sighed, glancing down at herself before entering what could be her social humiliation.

"I don't think I can do this." Mulan whispered.

"There's Eric! Please, you have to introduce me." Ariel begged. Mulan sighed in defeat, mustering up her guy-voice.

"Eric!" Mulan tried to slap him on the arm like guys do, but ended up missing. Eric glanced over at her, Hercules and Phoebus beside him.

"Oh, hey, Ping." Eric smiled. "Haven't seen you in PE for a while."

"Me? Oh, I'm one of those, uh...ditchers. Yeah, PE is so boring." Mulan said.

"Okay..." Eric said, looking weirded out. "I haven't seen you around much, you know, on campus."

"Yeah, you know, school...it's too...pushy." Mulan finished lamely.

"So, what do you like doing, then? After school?" Eric asked.

"I like..." Mulan cringed inside as she tried to think of guy stuff. Ariel hovered beside them, gazing lovingly at Eric. Luckily he didn't notice. "I like...sports!"

"Really? Which ones?" Hercules asked, the three boys attentive.

"Um..." she glanced over at Ariel, who made a move with her hand that she assessed as "swimming". "Swimming! I like swimming."

"Hey, have you seen the pool yet? Hercules, Phoebus and I were going to check it out." Eric asked. Ariel poked Mulan gently as he said that.

"Yeah, sounds...cool." Mulan managed.

"Let's go!" Hercules said eagerly. "Race you, Eric!" Laughing, the two boys broke into a run. Phoebus rolled his eyes and walked alongside Mulan, who hesitantly started after them, shooting Ariel a look. Ariel eyed Phoebus and just walked beside Mulan, not saying anything. The three boys had ignored Ariel the whole time. Typical guys.

"Man, Aurora's parents are loaded." Phoebus remarked as they reached the pool.

"Yup." Mulan said, and Ariel gazed longingly at the water- she loved to swim, as it reminded her of her late mother, who also loved swimming.

"Sorry I beat you, Eric." Hercules was grinning, as Eric shook his head in defeat.

"Isn't it cool, guys?" Eric said. "If only we could get in, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be...rad!" Mulan said, cringing inside, as she aimed to slap his arm again. Unfortunately, she fell over while doing that, knocking right into Eric. Eric stumbled backward, hitting his head on the floor.

"Ow..." Eric tried to get up, but he fell backward again...in the pool. Mulan tried to reach out for him, almost falling in herself, but a strong arm caught her shoulder. Phoebus and Hercules rushed to the pool edge, trying to see Eric. Mulan turned face-to-face with Shang.

"Oh, hi." Mulan fumbled.

"You okay?" Shang's eyes were still, calm.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Mulan gulped. Shang released her shoulder.

"I met your sister, by the way." Shang said casually.

"Really? Um...what did she say?" Mulan said, glancing frantically towards the pool.

"Nothing much. She looks like you." Shang said. "I thought she was you."

"Me? But, I'm clearly a guy." Mulan blurted.

"Yeah. Well, I said sorry." Shang shrugged. "See you, Ping."

"Bye..." Mulan said weakly, rushing over to the other guys as Shang walked away. "Do you see Eric?"

"No...wait! There, I see him!" Hercules said. "I'll just go in after..." Ariel shoved between the guys, diving in. "Or she can..."

Ariel was an expert swimmer, and the minute Eric fell into the pool, she knew she needed to rescue him. She found him unconscious. When he hit his head he must've knocked out for a while. She dragged him up, shoving his torso up the pool walls, emerging from the water herself, coughing. Hercules pulled them both up, and Ariel sat beside Eric, gazing down at him.

"That was brave. You're a great swimmer." Hercules said, impressed, trying to see who she was, but he couldnt glimpse her face, only her red hair. Ariel just nodded, still focused on Eric. Slowly, he was coming to, as he began to cough. He weakly opened his eyes.

"Who..." he coughed again.

"I'm sorry!" Mulan hurried to say. "It was all my fault..." Eric began to sit up. Ariel went as white as a sheet, and she suddenly ran away.

"Man, that was..." Eric rubbed his head. "An experience." Mulan turned to look for Ariel, panicking when she couldn't.

"Um, I'll be back..." Mulan took off.

"Who saved me?" Eric asked, standing up shakily.

"A girl." Hercules said. "I didn't see who, though...but she seemed familiar...I might've known her from somewhere, I'm sure of it..."

"I didn't see her face." Phoebus nodded in agreement. Eric stared wistfully in the distance, hoping to see her. Any girl who would save him was a girl he needed to meet.

* * *

"Ariel, what are you, crazy?" Mulan hissed when she found her friend. "You wanted to meet him, remember?"

"I panicked!" Ariel wailed. "Please don't be mad!"

"We have a week." Mulan said, glaring at her friend. "Do you really want to show the cheerleaders AND the football players your Eric shrine?"

"It's not a shrine!" Ariel exclaimed.

"We have to try, okay?" Mulan said.

"Yeah..." Ariel gave a breezy sigh. "But off that...Shang?" Mulan turned red.

"What?" Mulan said nervously.

"He saved you. I think he likes you..." Ariel teased.

"He saved Ping, not me." Mulan snapped.

"So..." Ariel paused. "...Does that mean...he's gay?!"

"Ariel!" Mulan said. "I don't want to hear any of your crazy ideas."

"But..." Ariel began.

"Let's focus on getting you Eric." Mulan said, walking off, Ariel scurrying behind her.

* * *

"Tiana, want to be my assistant?" Esmeralda held out a jumble of metal. After some studying, Tiana realized they were some handcuffs.

"Assistant in what?" Tiana eyed her friend doubtfully.

"My magic act!" Esmeralda said, in her don't-you-already-know,-stupid?! voice.

"Magic act. At Aurora's party?" Tiana clarified.

"Nah, I brought my stuff and I figured I'd practice. I have a gig at some kid's birthday party next week, and there's a trick I want to try." Esmeralda said, rattling the handcuffs.

"I'm trusting you." Tiana said slowly. Esmeralda's face lit up, and she clicked one half of the handcuffs on Tiana's wrist.

"Now I need someone else..." Esmeralda scanned around. "I would call Quasimodo, but I think he's in the bathroom..." her green eyes lit up as another familiar face was shown. "Naveen! Come here!"

"Esmeralda, baby." Naveen flashed his charming, ever-so-white smile. "What's up?"

"I need help." Esmeralda gave him her pleading look that boys tended to melt for.

"Alright, whatcha need?" Naveen said agreeably. Tiana glanced between the two of them, not liking where this was going.

"Hold out your hand." Esmeralda instructed. Naveen complied, and Esmeralda snapped on the other half of the handcuffs.

"What's the purpose of this?" Tiana blurted. Naveen glanced sideways at Tiana, a smirking smile on his lips.

"Why? Don't you like being with me, princess?" Naveen teased.

"Don't call me princess." Tiana snapped, staring daggers at the boy beside her.

"Ok, be civil." Esmeralda said, fishing through a bag. "Now, for the trick I need to break apart the handcuffs and..." she trailed off.

"What?" Tiana asked, suspecting something was wrong. Something was usually wrong whenever Esmeralda did a magic trick- you'd think she'd be used to it by now.

"I was supposed to use trick handcuffs." Esmeralda smiled sheepishly. "I'll just...um..."

"Hold on. So what's going on here?" Naveen asked.

"You guys...are handcuffed together. And...I lost the key." Esmeralda said. Tiana exploded in fury.

"WHAT?!" Tiana yelled. "Esmeralda, this better be one of your jokes!"

"Look, I'm sure I had them somewhere, I can..." Esmeralda fumbled.

"You've done it now, huh?" Naveen remained calm.

"Look, I can probably get a spare someplace." Esmeralda assured the two. "So...don't sweat it. I'll get Quasi, and we'll go see what we can do. Meanwhile...enjoy the party?"

"How can I, when I'm with him?" Tiana demanded.

"Ouch." Naveen feigned hurt.

"It's temporary!" Esmeralda ran off, already yanking Quasimodo towards her car.

"So, princess, what's our plan?" Naveen tilted his head towards Tiana. "You know, our partying plan?"

"No plan. We wait until Esmeralda gets back." Tiana said stubbornly.

"Wow, you're a challenge." Naveen shook his head. "Alright. We'll wait. Just don't fall in love with me during the time we're together."

"As if." Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Just a warning." Naveen smirked, and the two went silent again, waiting for Esmeralda.

**Hiiiiiii. It's short. I know. I suck. Perdoname. (Forgive me). But you know what I always say...please review and stuff...you guys rock...and to our amazing reviewers : **

** DisneyChick 2012 **

**Guest **

** gypsybelleoftheopera **

** siriusdisneyphoenix **

** Lulu56048 **

** Demi Brackensick **

**THANK YOU GUYS! **

**Sorry if some of the dialogue is OOC. I'm just not good at...that. So, yeah; please review!**


	8. New crushes and new problems

**This was written by florairmatylee, me! Even if this is bs13's account. Anyway, writing this took. For. Ever. To me anyway. bs13 will hopefully get a Valentine's day chapter out, but if it's a bit late it's cause I took long on this one. Hope you guys like our twists on Disney movies!**

Belle could not be more out of place at Aurora's house. Dancing, drinking, everything wild children did. Why did she come again? Aurora, the hostess, seemed to ignore her less popular guests, such as Belle. Not that Belle was a loser, she just wasn't "in" with the rest of them...

" 'scuse me," a boy pushed by her, carrying two drinks. Belle stepped aside for him to pass through. He was that boy no one called by name, but his nickname was Prince. That much Belle knew. She searched for a familiar face, it seemed everyone who passed by she didn't know the name of.

"Belle?" she heard someone say, in a shocked tone. Pocahantas was walking towards her, a blond boy following.

"Pocahantas, hey," Belle said, waving. "You came?"

"I should be asking you that," Pocahantas said. "You never come to Aurora's parties." Belle shrugged. "There's something you're not telling me," Pocahantas said. "It's a boy, isn't it?" Belle shook her head.

"No, no, of course not!" she said. The blond boy snickered.

"John, this is a girl thing," Pocahantas said, turning to the blond boy.

"No problem, I know when I'm not wanted," he said, turning to talk to Phillip behind him.

"So, who is it?" Pocahantas said, leaning close to Belle. "Let me guess. It's Aladdin, isn't it?" Belle shook her head. "Then it's Shang! Or Naveen! How about Phoebus?"

"Pocahantas, it is not a boy!" Belle said. "Well, okay, it's a boy, but we're just friends. At least I hope we're friends." Pocahantas tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Okay, call it what you want, but you have to introduce me one day," she told Belle.

"What about you? Who is that?" Belle asked, gesturing towards John Smith. Pocahantas blushed.

"That's John, and he's my date," she said, almost bashfully. The Pocahantas Belle knew was definitely not shy.

"You didn't tell me," Belle said.

"You've been spending all your time at the library, I hardly see you, okay?" Pocahantas teased. Belle took her friend's tease as nothing.

"That's also why I'm here," she said. "You see, there's this boy who spends all his time in the library..."

"So what I'm hearing is, he's your perfect match," Pocahantas interrupted. Belle, flustered, opened her mouth to reply when she saw Adam standing by himself in a corner. Pocahantas followed Belle's gaze to him.

"I've got to go," she said quickly, walking briskly towards Adam. Pocahantas said something embarrassingly loud to her back.

"That's him?!" she practically yelled. "I've never seen him!" Belle cringed to notice that everyone in a ten-yard radius seemed to hear. Adam looked amused as Belle made her way to him.

"Interesting friend you've got there," he said. Belle looked back at Pocahantas, who gave her a knowing smile.

"Who, Pocahantas? I have no idea what she's talking about," Belle said. An uncomfortable silence followed her statement. So Belle decided to break the silence.

"You came," Belle tried. "I thought you wouldn't."

"I thought I wouldn't either," Adam said. "But here I am, looking like a fool since I'm here alone."

"Well, I'm here," Belle said with a smile. "And so are you. Do you like this song?" "Someone like you" by Adele blared through the speakers. Adam shrugged.

"Not my music type," he said. Belle took Adam's hand, making him redden.

"Let's dance," she said, surprising herself and Adam. Adam slunk back into his corner.

"I don't dance," he insisted.

"You don't do anything. Come on, no one will stare," Belle assured him, dragging him to the center of the room where a few other couples danced. Adam was uneasy but Belle guided his arms around her waist and her hands linked behind Adam's neck. Belle wouldn't look at him, but just having her near made Adam happier than he had been in a long time. Who would've thought he would start crushing on his first friend.

* * *

"You know, I think that Prince is staring at you," Aurora whispered to Snow White. Snow White blushed and caught Prince's glance.

"If only he didn't go by that nickname. What's his real name anyway?" Cinderella said.

"I actually don't remember," Aurora said. "He's been going by Prince for so long."

"Anyway, it's so great for you to invite everyone, Aurora," Snow White said, trying to steer the topic away from Prince. That was typical Snow White. Sweet and too nice sometimes.

"Yeah, you invited everyone," Cinderella sighed, rolling her eyes towards her stepsister Anastasia and Drizella.

"Oh Cindy, I couldn't leave them out!" Aurora said. "We have to be nice to the less popular ones."

"I just wish they would like me," Cinderella said sadly. "You won't believe what they told my stepmother yesterday. They told her that I stole their belt and necklace. I did not!"

"My stepmother is super mean to me," Snow White said. "She gets jealous of me so she got plastic surgery to look like me. But it didn't work too well, the plastic surgeon couldn't copy my features exactly."

"Why does everyone have to be so envious of our beauty?" Aurora said, Cinderella and Snow White nodding in agreement.

"Aurora, great party," Pocahantas said, walking by with John Smith. Aurora nodded to acknowledege her.

"Hey, who is that?" Cinderella whispered, pointing at two people dancing.

"That's Kuzco. A total spoiled brat," Aurora whispered. "You shouldn't be interested. Have you seen those earrings he wears?"

"Eww, no," Cinderella hissed. "Him." She pointed towards Adam and Belle.

"It's not polite to point," Snow White whispered, joining the little back-and-forth.

"Oh, that is Adam," Aurora said, normal volume. "Not that you'd know. He never goes to class. Another spoiled brat."

"You make it your business to know everyone," Cinderella said. "I wish I was the same. But my stepmother is so controlling and I never go out." Snow White excused herself to go get drinks.

"So Cindy, I think we need to get Snow together with Prince," Aurora said.

"She wouldn't like us butting in," Cinderella said. "We can't."

"Yes you're right," Aurora sad, deflated. Snow White came back and gave her friends drinks.

"Why is Naveen handcuffed to Tiana?" she asked. Aurora and Cinderella followed Snow White's gaze to the handsome boy.

"Esmeralda. Obviously," Aurora said. "There she is now." They watched the dark-haired girl talking to Naveen and Tiana, looking worried.

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their back," Snow White said.

"We're not saying anything bad Snow," Aurora reassured her. "If we wanted to talk bad we'd talk about Megara."

"She hasn't been arrested for prostitution yet?" Cinderella laughed. Aurora gave her a warning glance. Snow White frowned and shook her head. Cinderella got the hint and closed the topic.

* * *

Aladdin was at the party but hidden in a corner. He didn't want Jasmine to see him.

"Aladdin!" Jim Hawkins made his way to Aladdin. "We thought you wouldn't show, man!" He was followed by Flynn.

"Yeah, I decided to come," Aladdin said. "Hey, is, Jasmine here?"

"No wonder you wanted to come," Flynn grinned cheekily. "She is."

"It doesn't matter, she's the principal's daughter," Aladdin said. "If I even wanted to look at her I would have to be a whole different person."

"Maybe that's what you need to do," Jim said. "Be a whole different person."

"What? No way I could fool Jasmine," Aladdin said. "She's so smart, and fun..." He was trailing off, daydreaming.

"And pretty?" Jim offered.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin said. "But she's way out of my league."

"So let's fix that," Flynn said. "She's the principal's daughter, you need to get through to the big man. Surely he likes calm, geeky boys."

"What?" Aladdin said.

"Hey Milo come here," Jim called out to the boy deep in conversation with Kida.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin said, panicking.

"Calm down," Flynn said, turning to Milo. "So, how do you become a nerd?"

"Flynn Rider, did I just hear you correctly?" A firm and slightly mad voice said. Rapunzel stood with her hands on her hips behind them.

"Mind it Blondie," Flynn said. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Rapunzel shook a video camera in his face and Flynn blanched while Jim and Aladdin exchanged confused looks.

"We're not hurting him and he's helping us, okay?" Flynn said.

"Right. Why wouldn't I assume the three 'bad boys' of the school aren't harassing Milo?" Rapunzel said.

"It's all right Rapunzel," Milo said nervously. "They just need help." Rapunzel looked over the four boys and didn't quite believe them but trusted Flynn in the moment, walking away.

"Let's make you a nerd," Jim said.

* * *

"You look stunning!" Flynn declared. Aladdin's shaggy hair was trimmed neatly, he wore khakis and a button-up ironed shirt. Fake glasses and sensible, un-street shoes finished him.

"You just need a tie," Jim agreed, tossing one to Aladdin.

"Alright guys, we should get out of Aurora's bathroom before people start thinking things," Flynn said, opening the door.

"Finally! I've been waiting!" Tiana said, standing outside the bathroom with Naveen still handcuffed with her.

"You're going to the bathroom with Naveen?" Jim said.

"How are you going to use the bathroom, princess?" Naveen asked, grinning.

"Don't call me princess," Tiana snapped.

"Fine. Just go, I won't look," Naveen said while Jim, Flynn and Aladdin exited. "Unless, of course, you want me to look..." Tiana slapped him with her free hand.

"Close one. Now, go and get the girl," Flynn said.

"If she figures out that you're Aladdin we had nothing to do with it," Jim added.

"You guys have to help me, I know nothing about being a nerd," Aladdin panicked.

"Alright. We'll text you," Jim said.

"And we'll hear your whole conversation," Flynn added. "Come on Jim let's go hide somewhere nearby."

Aladdin saw Jasmine sitting by herself, most likely waiting for a friend. Then Rapunzel joined her and Jasmine got up. What better way then to go through the friend that hated Aladdin?

"Hi Rapunzel," he said, approaching the blonde girl. Rapunzel gave him a once-over, taking in his geeky appearance.

"...Do I know you?" she finally said.

"My name is Ali," Aladdin fibbed. "And I heard you have a friend named Jasmine. She's single, right?" Rapunzel thought he was a little weird and so not for Jasmine. But he could take Jasmine's mind off that street boy...

"I'm sure Jasmine would love to meet you," Rapunzel said. "You are exactly her type."

"I'm sure I'll like Jasmine too," Aladdin said. Jasmine had walked up behind them, and when she spoke, she startled them both.

"How dare you," Jasmine said angrily. "Standing around, deciding who I should date! I'm not some prize to give away to random boys!" Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Jasmine, I didn't mean anything!" Rapunzel said. "Jasmine, I was only trying to help..." Jasmine stalked off. Rapunzel sighed and slunk in her seat. Aladdin followed Jasmine through the crowd until she went into the kitchen. Jim and Flynn followed too and hid behind the fridge in the kitchen.

"Wait, Jasmine!" he said, trying to disguise his voice a bit. "I'm sorry. You're not some prize to be won. I shouldn't have said that with Rapunzel." Jasmine sat with her back to him.

"I'm just tired of being set up," she said. "My dad does it all the time. And now Rapunzel is trying to also. I'm tired of boys, they only have one thing on their minds."

"I don't," Aladdin blurted. Jasmine turned around and looked at him in surprise. "Jasmine, you're very..." Aladdin had no idea what to say so he texted his friends.

**Aladdin**: What should I say?

**Flynn**: You said she was smart, pretty, the eyes, the hair!

**Jim**: Tell her she's ummm.. Darn it Flynn you stole all the good ones! Punctual!

"Jasmine, you're very punctual," Aladdin said quickly, reading his last text and trying to seem as if he was paying attention to her and not his phone.

"Punctual?" Jasmine said.

**Aladdin**: Jim you dork!

**Jim**: Sorry

"I mean beautiful," Aladdin said nervously, pushing up his fake glasses. Jasmine smiled.

"Come to these parties often?" she asked. Was she flirting? Aladdin wondered.

"Oh, a few here and there..." he said, then remembered he was Ali the nerd, "Or none at all mostly. I just come and go when I want to."

"That sounds fabulous," Jasmine said enviously. "You must have loose parents." Aladdin shrugged. He didn't have the heart to tell her he lived with his dad, who was mainly out of the picture.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What does it matter. I don't even want to talk about my dad,"Jasmine said. Aladdin tossed her an apple out of a bowl on Aurora's desk. Jasmine smiled.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, no, I doubt it," Aladdin said.

"No. I guess not," Jasmine said a little sadly. "What's your name? I know you know mine."

"Ali," Aladdin said. "Hey, since you never get out much, let's have some fun." Jasmine gave him a warning look, but he meant sincere fun.

"Aurora has a pool," Aladdin said.

"We don't have swimsuits," Jasmine laughed.

"We can go in our clothes," Aladdin said. "Come on. Do you trust me?" He held out a hand. Jasmine smiled. She was certain this was Aladdin now.

"You're crazy. But yes," she took his hand. Aladdin took off his glasses and Jasmine undid her braid, and the two jumped fully clothed into the freezing cold pool in February.

* * *

Hercules spotted Meg in the hallway of Aurora's house. Hercules didn't usually go to these parties, but he wanted to go to this one for some reason. Maybe that reason was Meg. After what Ariel told him, he felt the need to protect her. To change her.

"Meg! Wait up," he said, catching up to her.

"Well, if it isn't Wonder boy," Meg said wryly. "Rescued any girls off roofs lately?" Hercules blushed lightly as Meg gave him a seductive smile.

"I just, umm, wanted to know where you've been," he said. "I haven't seen you around lately." The smile on Meg's face faded.

"You shouldn't be around me Wonder boy," she said. "I don't know what you've heard, but..."

"Hercules, my name is Hercules," Hercules said. Meg faked a smile.

"I was afraid of that," she muttered, half to herself, but Hercules still caught it.

"What are you doing? " he asked. "The party's not over yet." Meg shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Aurora's parties never have a set ending time. I'm all partied out so I thought I'd walk home," she said.

"I can walk you there if you want," Hercules offered. "It might not be safe.

Meg smiled, back to her snarky ways.

"I can walk myself, thanks," she said. "I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." Meg punched Hercules lightly on his toned arm.

"See you around, Wonder boy," she said. As she walked away, swaying her hips, Jim Hawkins and Flynn Rider checked her out. Meg turned and winked back in their direction, and Jim whistled. Hercules wasn't sure what I make of her behavior, except that he didn't like the attention she got from other boys. At all.

* * *

"Guys, I have some bad news," Esmeralda said. "I just called the company. They can't get me a key for another week."

"What?" Tiana screeched. "I need to get unhand-cuffed tonight!" Naveen looked really chill about Esmeralda's news.

"Look can't you tell your parents you're staying at a friend's house or something?" Esmeralda begged. "I have Quasi getting a key copy right now, I still have the key package. And I'll keep looking for it tonight."

"How am I going to explain to my mom that I'm handcuffed to a guy!" Tiana yelled.

"Don't," Esmeralda said. "Tiana I am so sorry. You guys can crash at my place. Then we can unhand-cuff you guys by tomorrow morning, earliest."

"You better have a new key by tomorrow," Tiana threatened. She started calling her mom.

"My parents will be cool with it," Naveen assured Esmeralda, who looked really sorry. "It's not your fault."

"It is so her fault!" Tiana hissed. "Oh, no mom I'm not talking to anyone at all..."

"We better get you out of here before people see you leaving together," Esmeralda said. "People talk." She lead them to her car and drove them to her house.

"I can't believe this," Tiana huffed.

"I said I was sorry! Look I'll lend you some clothes of mine for tomorrow and everything will turn out fine," Esmeralda said, parking her car.

"We're here." She unlocked the front door and let Tiana and Naveen walk in first.

"And where are we sleeping?" Tiana asked saucily.

"Uh, the couch," Esmeralda said apologetically. "I don't know if both of you will fit though."

"I'm sure we'll fit," Naveen said, turning on his charm. "Thanks Esmeralda." Esmeralda left to her room.

"Oh no, you are not sleeping with me!" Tiana said. "It was bad enough using the bathroom next to you. You need to avert your eyes better!"

"Tiana, I think we both now you secretly wanted me to look," Naveen grinned. Tiana hit him with a magazine off Esmeralda's coffee table.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Naveen said. Tiana laid down on the couch and Naveen laid squished up against the bottom of the couch so that their locked together arms formed a line from the top of the couch to the bottom. Naveen got the worse part of it, sleeping on a hard floor with his arm upright all night. Tiana really wanted to kill Esmeralda at the moment Naveen started snoring.

**I think bs13 can take this from here. Hope you guys review and stuff. Keep an eye out for next chapter, it'll be coming soon. Take it away B.**

**And let's not forget to thank our reviewers!**

sgalati528

Demi Brackensick

DisneyChick 2012

Thank you so much guys! And sorry Flora took forever!


	9. Valentine's Day trial and error

I **am sorry this did not come out yesterday. SO this is truly a colllab chapter! We BOTH wrote it! Oh, and we don't own Disney.**

When Tiana opened her eyes, she suddenly remembered where she was. On Esmeralda's couch. Still handcuffed to Naveen. She sat up with a start, swinging her handcuffed hand up.

"Ow!" Naveen woke up as well, as his arm was jerked upwards. "What's your problem?"

"I'm still handcuffed to you!" Tiana yelled. Their yelling brought Esmeralda in the room.

"Good, you're awake." she said simply. "So, are you guys hungry?"

"Please tell me you found the key." Tiana begged.

"Not yet." Esmeralda admitted. "Sorry..."

"Still bitter, aren't we, princess?" Naveen smirked. Tiana stuck out her tongue at him.

"Just sit tight." Esmeralda said. "I'll make breakfast."

"Oh no." Tiana said. "Last time you cooked, poor Quasimodo had to live with the guilt of using a fire extinguisher on your hair."

"I told him it was okay." Esmeralda argued. "He did put out the fire on it!"

"Why not order in?" Naveen cut in.

"Order in what?" Tiana said angrily. "Pizza?"

"Why not?" Esmeralda said. "Pizza in the morning never killed anybody." She was already walking away and dialing on her phone. Tiana just gave a gusty sigh in return.

"So, how's your arm feeling?" Naveen asked.

"Shut up." Tiana said.

"I'm being serious." Naveen insisted. "I'm worried." Along with his words, he gave her his dimpled smile, his dark eyes shining.

"Worried my ass." Tiana retorted.

"Geez, I tried to be nice." Naveen said, his smile dropping.

"I don't care." Tiana fumed.

"Tiana." Naveen said. "It wouldn't kill you to be nicer, you know? It wasn't my fault."

"I know." Tiana admitted, but she averted her eyes from Naveen's.

"I'll make you a deal." Naveen said. "You come spend the day with my friends...since we kind of have to go together...and I'll pay you for your troubles."

"I'm not interested in your money." Tiana said in response. "And especially not your friends."

"I didn't say you had to talk to them." Naveen pressed on. "Esmeralda told me that you really want to go to college-"

"Some friend." Tiana grumbled.

"I'll pay your first semester. C'mon, please?" Naveen said. Tiana glanced slowly at him, not sure to believe him just yet. Naveen stared right into her eyes, looking sincere for once.

"Okay." she said at last.

* * *

Jane paused briefly, feeling as if she were being followed. "Who's there?" She called out. There came no answer. She took a tentative step forward and heard a soft thud. She gave a frightened squeak and started to run.

"Espera! (Wait!)" Tarzan bounded up beside her.

"Oh, it's you Tarzan." Jane gave a sigh of relief. "I was so frightened!"

"Estas bien? (Are you okay?)" Tarzan asked. Jane shook her head in reply.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Jane said apologetically.

"No te entiendo (I don't know what you're saying)." Tarzan said.

"I feel like I should know you better." Jane studied the boy before her. "I'll teach you English!" Tarzan only stared blankly at her. "Walk with me to school, won't you, Tarzan?"

"Perdon? (I'm sorry?)" Tarzan questioned.

"You." Jane pointed to him.

"Tarzan." Tarzan said, thinking she was asking for his name. Jane gigled.

"No, no, no. You-" she pointed again. "Walk-" she signaled his feet. "With me?" she then gestured to herself. Tarzan nodded simply, and Jane smiled warmly at him, starting to walk away. Tarzan walked along, a similar yet questioning smile on his own face.

* * *

Pocahontas and Nakoma were studying for a test in one of the school's hallways. It being Valentine's day and all, lockers were decked out in pink, red and white for the occasion.

"Pocahantas, Kocoum talked to me again," Nakoma casually said. "Now, I know that you don't..."

"Nakoma, I have a boyfriend," Pocahantas said, exasperated. "Kocoum just needs to accept that I don't like him."

"Look at you, miss Heartbreaker!" Nakoma teased. "For some reason he thinks that you listen to me, that's why he keeps asking me to tell you these things."

"I do listen to you. Which is why you can tell him to stop asking me out," Pocahantas said, giving her friend a pleading smile.

"I'm not Cupid," Nakoma said. "And there is no way I'm telling him today of all days. It's Valentine's day!"

"You're right," Pocahantas sighed dramatically. "I guess only a real friend of mine would do this for me."

"Don't you dare turn this on me Pocahantas!" Nakoma groaned. "All right. You're my best friend and I will tell him sometime next week, to let him get over you."

"Thanks Nakoma!" Pocahantas said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Who are you getting over?" John Smith hugged Pocahantas from behind.

"John!" Pocahantas said, clutching his arms. Nakoma said some excuse about having to leave, but neither John Smith nor Pocahantas paid attention to her.

"Happy Valentine's day," John Smith said, handing her a card and a bunch of yellow daisies.

"John!" Pocahantas gasped, as John placed the flowers in her hands. "This is so sweet!" John shrugged.

"I have my moments," he said. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, I love them!" Pocahantas said. "I- I love..." She wanted to say "I love you" but couldn't bring herself to say it. She ducked her head, a little embarrassed. John lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm glad you like them."

"Oh, John, I didn't get you anything," Pocahantas said, looking down again.

"You did," John smiled. "You're the greatest thing I could've ever gotten for Valentine's day." Pocahantas blushed and looked into his blue eyes again. He wrapped her into his arms and gently kissed her. Pocahantas kissed him back, knowing she had found true love.

* * *

Ariel finished coloring in the last heart on the valentine.

"There," she said aloud.

"What are you doing?" Mulan asked, biting into a muffin. Both girls were waiting for their first period classes to start in the cafeteria.

"Coloring this valentine for Eric," Ariel said. She lifted her homemade card, complete with a picture of Eric on the front.

"What'd you do, scan one of those pictures in your shrine onto the paper?" Mulan asked, taking the card.

"No, Rapunzel drew it for me. She's a great artist," Ariel said. "And she captured Eric perfectly for me." She sighed, most likely day dreaming about the aforementioned boy.

"Look at you, all lovestruck when you're still single," Mulan said. "And on Valentine's day to boot."

"You're no judge of being single Mulan!" Ariel said.

"Didn't that one guy Jim Hawkins once ask you out, but you turned him down for your fantasy relationship with Eric?" Mulan shot back.

"Jim never officially asked me out," Ariel said defensively. "We just had a thing when we were younger."

"Well, this is your time to get Eric," Mulan said. "You saved his life and now he's in your debt. Surely he'll agree to a date and you won't be ultimately humiliated."

"I don't want to guilt him into it!" Ariel said. "I want him to like me for real."

"If you have to get all picky about it, fine," Mulan said. "So sign your name and let's find Eric."

"What? No, it's going to be anonymous," Ariel said. "I can't sign it."

"Fine, just show the whole football team your shrine then," Mulan said. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU NOT SIGN IT ARIEL?!" Ariel shrunk back.

"Well when you yell at me like that I won't answer!" she snapped. "I don't want Eric to know yet."

"Umm, your deadline is tomorrow," Mulan said. "Which I bet you didn't notice I got Flynn to extend your deadline."

"Thanks Mulan," Ariel said, smiling weakly. "But I really want Eric to like-like me, not just thank me and move on."

Reluctantly Mulan agreed to Ariel's plan even though she knew it would end in disaster. Ariel crept to Eric's locker with Mulan following closely behind.

"I'll just slide it in..." Ariel said, but she gasped and shoved the valentine into Mulan's hands all of a suden, ducking behind the bank of lockers.

"Hey, what was that for!" Mulan said, turning but Ariel was nowhere in sight. Then she realized why.

"Uh, hey Shang," Mulan said shyly. The asian boy was standing in front of Eric's locker.

"Hey Mulan," he said, nicely and a little hesitant. He looked down at Mulan's hands. Mulan glanced down too.

"Oh that's just for..." she stammered.

"For Eric?" Shang asked, picking up the card. "I could give it to him if you wan.."

"No!" Mulan blurted out. "I mean, sure. But don't tell him who gave you it." Shang nodded.

"Sure. He won't know," he said. Mulan's face was getting redder by the second.

"Great. Thanks Shang," she said. "Merry Christmas." Shang gave her a confused look.

"I-I mean happy Valentine's day!" Mulan said. "Well, umm, bye Shang." Shang nodded while Mulan, cheeks burning, muttered about how Ariel was so dead when she found her.

"Thanks Mulan," Ariel said shyly, standing up from behind the locker.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mulan yelled. "When I get my hands on you.."

"You okay Mulan?" Shang asked from behind. He didn't see Ariel so he thought Mulan was yelling at the lockers.

"Oh, yeah," Mulan blushed, "My, umm, locker just won't open."

"I could try," Shang said. "What's your combination?" It wasn't actually Mulan's locker so she didn't want to say anything.

"Uh, 12-34-56," she lied. Shang tried it.

"It's not working," he said, furrowing a brow.

"Maybe because that's the wrong combination," someone laughed from behind them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Megara!" Mulan said, seeing the thin brunette grinning at her.

"Mulan, I thought this was your locker," Shang said, confused.

"Not exactly, it was just a mix-up!" Mulan said quickly. "Haha, no wonder it wouldn't open!" She let out an unconvincing laugh. Meg just smiled knowingly at Mulan's face.

"You two dating?" she asked. "Or are you just trying to open my locker?" Mulan took that moment to run far, far away, cursing Ariel under her breath.

* * *

Belle was nervous. She hadn't seen Adam since Aurora's party, and he had hardly said anything after they danced. Now she needed to know exactly what it was that made Adam angry at her. If he was angry at her. He did have a temper, as she knew when she met him.

"Belle?" Adam's familiar voice said from behind her. Belle turned to say hello but was stunned into silence. Adam looked different. Really different. His baggy, mismatched clothes were traded in for a gentlemanly attire change. His messy hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh" was all Belle could say. Adam looked a bit embarressed.

"Yeah, I just dressed up a little," he said. "It's laundry day." He cringed at his words.

"You look good," Belle said, still a little awkwardly. "I-"

Adam handed her a red rose.

"What's this?" she asked, shocked.

"It's a flower," Adam said. "You told me you liked roses the most of any flower." Belle remembered that conversation, it had taken place about 2 days ago.

"Thank you Adam," she said shyly.

"Happy Valentine's day," Adam said softly, and turned beet red. He walked away. Belle gave the rose a delicate sniff. How sweet of Adam.

"Hello Belle, as lovely as ever," Gaston said from behind her. Belle resisted the urgue to roll her eyes. Gaston was this awful, muscly, and charming guy.

"Hello Gaston," she said nicely.

"Today's your lucky day Belle," Gaston said arrogantly, cornering her against a wall.

"Is it?" Belle laughed nervously, sliding to the cafeteria door and praying someone would open it. "I don't know what you mean Gaston."

"It's the day you become my girlfriend," Gaston said, leaning closer to her face. Belle heard footsteps approaching the cafeteria door.

"Why, Gaston, I'm speechless," she said, ready to slide out from under him. "But I don't deserve you." When someone pushed on the door handle Belle nimbly slid out under Gaston and Gaston ended up smashed against the wall by the cafeteria.

"Oops, sorry Gaston," Esmeralda said, walking out with Quasimodo. "Didn't see you there." Belle giggled and walked away, pleased with herself.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid holiday." Esmeralda mumbled as she shoved her books into her locker, glaring death rays at all the hearts surrounding her.

"Esmeralda, why are you trying to kill the poor locker?" Snow White asked, joining the girl.

"I hate Valentine's day." Esmeralda replied. "Why should girls cave in to guys like this? It's bullshit. I'm independent."

"I guess, if that's what you think." Snow White said.

"Don't tell me they've brainwashed you, Snow." Esmeralda said, faking horror but ended up acting like she was very sarcastic...which also was true.

"I just believe in love." Snow White said defensively.

"And I suppose you have a boyfriend." Esmeralda stated, slamming her locker door.

"Not yet." Snow White said. "But you just wait. Someday, my prince will come." She walked away, humming a Justin Bieber song and twirling ever so often.

"Sap." Esmeralda muttered. Then she remembered she needed her history book. Sighing, she started to open the locker again, but found the lock was stuck. "Shit." she mumbled, shaking it anxiously, her math book in her other hand.

"Need a hand?" Esmeralda whirled around, almost hitting the boy behind her with her book. He quickly blocked the blow with the Chemistry book in his hand.

"You!" Esmeralda said, infuriated.

"Me?" Phoebus said, confused.

"You're on the fencing team!" Esmeralda said.

"And?" Phoebus said.

"You and your no-good friends took our gym tomorrow." Esmeralda said. "And your stupid teacher supervisor, Frollo, told me we couldn't practice magic in school anymore!"

"We?" Phoebus echoed.

"Clopin and I." Esmeralda said. "He's one of my oldest friends, kind of like a brother to me."

"Clopin. Yeah, I know him." Phoebus said. "He was having the students sign some petition for the whole gym-thing."

"We have a birthday party to perform at." Esmeralda scowled at Phoebus.

"Sorry, Frollo won't allow me to skip." Phoebus held up his hands in surrender.

"So you won't do anything?" Esmeralda said.

"Why should I?" Phoebus baited her, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Ugh, you son of a-" Esmeralda began.

"Ah ah ah, you're at school." Phoebus taunted.

"I hate you!" Esmeralda slammed a fist into her locker.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." Phoebus said, trying to help her with her locker.

"Rot in hell!" Esmeralda shoved him away, her book slamming into his arm.

"Ouch." he rubbed the sore spot, holding up his own book as a shield. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"I don't need the association." Esmearalda hissed, walking away, ignoring the book she was supposed to get.

"Wait!" Phoebus called, but she was already gone.

* * *

Jasmine walked over to her locker to see Ali standing there. She smirked slightly, but went over to him.

"Happy Valentine's day." Ali smiled charmingly, holding out a purple lily.

"Thanks, Ali." Jasmine smiled, taking the flower. "How has your day been?"

"Well, it's better now." Ali gave her an awestruck smile, which he quickly erased.

"You're so cheesy." Jasmine couldn't help but smile back. "At least this time we meet when I'm not getting chased down by guards, right?"

"Yeah, well, I do a few heroic acts here and there, you know..." Aladdin froze. "Shit..."

"You are Aladdin!" Jasmine said, whipping off his fake glasses.

"Hey!" Aladdin reached for them, but Jasmine twirled out of his reach. He caught her by her waist, and she faced him, giggling and waving his glasses. "Okay, I'm really Aladdin." He admitted. "But I'm a good guy, I swear. I just like to dress up as a bad boy...it's, um, for this extra-credit essay I'm writing. Yeah, about perspective of life of a social reject."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasmine asked softly.

"I was worried you'd think I was weird." Aladdin said, releasing Jasmine from his arms.

"I'd never think that." Jasmine said, wrapping her arms around him. "At least we're honest now. Happy Valentine's day!"

"Right." Aladdin chuckled weakly. "Honest..."

"I've been thinking." Jasmine said. "You should meet my dad!"

"Your...dad?" Aladdin said weakly.

"He'd be so impressed by your extra credit essay." Jasmine said excitedly.

"I-I don't know." Aladdin said. "Maybe...maybe sometime later-?"

"It's okay if you're nervous." Jasmine said, laying a hand on his arm. "I'd really like to meet your parents too."

"Y-yeah. Well, they're out of town, maybe sometime later." Aladdin stammered.

"I just want him to stop trying to set me up on dates." Jasmine sighed. "And with you, it's so...different. You're different." Her fingers intertwined with his, and he just smiled hesitantly back.

**I am SO SORRY this was not out on Valentine's day. Ok, then, to the amazing people who reviewed:**

**TwilightPrncss**

**Demi Brackensick**

**DisneyChick 2012**

**Guest**

**Guys, thank you, and I'm so sorry. So, maybe if you guys have time, review?**


	10. Failed plans and a broken heart

**Yeah, it's short, plus it majorly sucks, so...I don't own Disney, nor does Florairmatylee. Sorry for the long time and no updates! This is why you don't co-write stories with your twin sister- you always end up losing.**

"I don't think I can keep this up." Aladdin groaned to his friends. "I have to keep playing like I'm not cool!"

"You're not," Jim joked.

"C'mon, cut the guy some slack," Flynn said. "I get you, my friend. So just tell her who you really are."

"I can't do that," Aladdin said. "If I told her the truth, then..she'd laugh at me."

"So just keep playing as the nerd then," Jim said. "You've only got a few more years to keep playing along. Then when she graduates, you get your school back."

"But we're in the same grade," Aladdin said, confused.

"It doesn't mean you'll graduate." Jim snorted.

"Ali, calm your ass," Flynn said, making Aladdin stare disdainfully at him at his alter ego name. "I have a way with girls. I can give you some pointers; okay?"

"Please," Jim leaned back, his arms behind his head. "If anything, that's me." Flynn and Aladdin started to laugh as Jim sat up. "What?"

* * *

"Well, well, well. Hi there blondie." Flynn sat down beside Rapunzel on the bus.

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel eyed him.

"I could ask the same thing," Flynn said. "Couldn't wait for our date?"

"It is not a date," Rapunzel said.

"Calm down!" Flynn chuckled. "C'mon, why don't I show you one of my favorite places? Give you a little taste of freedom?"

"Where?" Rapunzel asked curiously, letting her guard down.

"A little coffee place," Flynn grinned deviously. "You'll have a hell of a time, I swear it."

"Okay." Rapunzel suddenly smiled. Flynn only glanced at her, shocked by her eagerness, but tried not to show it. The bus slowed, and Flynn got up.

"Here's where we get off," Flynn instructed. Rapunzel cautiously got up as well, clinging onto Flynn's arm for support. Flynn glanced at the curious blond and wondered how he had never noticed her before...

As they descended the steps, Rapunzel slowly let go of his arm, walking tentatively forward. She threw her arms up and twirled around, relishing the feel of the sun. Flynn only gave her a questioning look. When her eyes met his, she smiled.

"Where to?" Rapunzel walked beside him. Flynn shook his head, trying not to appear dazed by how different Rapunzel was...

"Just follow me," Flynn said, walking her to a dimmer, more secluded area of town. He stopped in front of a dingy, run-down building, flinging open the door. Rapunzel gasped aloud. A bunch of guys glared back. Tattooed, heavily built, and all of them with sunglasses and sagging jeans.

"About time we found you, Rider." one of them stood up, whipping off his shades.

"Yeah, we still owe you that knuckle sandwhich we promised." another guy stood up as well, snapping his fingers once. Slowly, the other guys in there rose.

"Guys, guys, guys." Flynn said. "Isn't there a better time for this?" He was backing away slowly, but he glanced at Rapunzel with a smirk, expecting her to run away in fear.

"Stop!" Rapunzel said as they guys surged forward. Surprised, they paused.

"Who's the blond?" one guy grumbled.

"Please don't hurt him; I need him," Rapunzel begged.

"When, for tonight?" one guy joked, and the rest of the room whooped in agreement.

"No offense, girly," one guy said. "But why would you want to get laid by that guy?"

"Laid where?" Rapunzel questioned. Flynn smacked his forehead.

"Look, fellas, we're just passing through," Flynn said, shoving away the matter of Rapunzel's innocence.

"That don't settle nothing," one tall, beefy guy cracked his knuckles.

"Haven't you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel yelled before any fight could commence. "He's helping me fulfill my dream. Please don't hurt him!" The guys exchanged looks and one guy stepped forward, glaring and meeting Rapunzel's eye. Flynn smirked.

"I had a dream once," the guy before Rapunzel admitted. Flynn's jaw dropped. "I wanted to be a pianist when I grew up. Now I can't, because I lost my hand in a rough bar fight. I can still ruff 'em up, though, eh boys?" Hoots and hollers echoed through the place. "It was a nice dream, though, someday maybe I can do it."

"I know you can," Rapunzel said seriously. "Helen Keller's deafness and blindness didn't stop her, did they?"

"Who's Helen Keller?" the guy furrowed a brow.

"Everyone in this room has the chance to do something in their lives that's worthwhile," Rapunzel stood before the boys, hands on her hips. "We all have dreams, values..."

"Even if I want love?" one gangly boy with an acne-ridden face asked.

"Especially then," Rapunzel gave him a warm smile.

"Um, Blondie, shouldn't we go?" Flynn asked quickly, but Rapunzel just started to sing some Alicia Keys song, and everything devolved into chaos. Flynn mentally smacked himself for the oh-so-brilliant plan.

* * *

"Here, Tarzan, hold this," Jane handed the boy a book as she pulled several others from the library shelves. Tarzan eyed the book curiously, pinching the cover between two fingers and staring closely at it. Jane turned and giggled at the funny sight. "It's a book, Tarzan, haven't you seen one before? Wow, you'd think you were an alien to this."

"Libro (Book)," Tarzan said confidently.

"No, no, say it like this," Jane said, and she repeated, "Book."

"Book," Tarzan repeated, and Jane broke into a big smile.

"Exactly!" Jane said. "How do you say book in your language, Tarzan?"

"Libro. Book," Tarzan said, shaking the book happily.

"Lib-ro?" Jane echoed. "My, that's a funny word. Let's go; I need to teach you so much!" Jane pulled the tanned boy to a table with her. Tarzan didn't know a word she was saying, but he let himself be fussed over by this strange girl who wanted so much to teach him something.

"¿Para que necesitas esto? (Why do you need this?)" Tarzan asked, glancing at the foreign book.

"It's merely a book on the basic English," Jane said, not knowing what he was saying. "I know you don't know what I'm saying, but I feel like I should say something, right?" She laughed a little nervously, glancing shyly at the handsome boy. Tarzan gazed at the girl with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Ariel," Mulan said, her eyes wide. "_You lost_."

"What?" Ariel poked her head up from the book she was reading. "I lost what?"

"The bet," Mulan said. "You lost the bet-! Ariel, you are dead."

"That's today?" Ariel shrieked. As if on cue, Flynn slid over beside the two girls.

"Say, ladies, care to remind me what day it is?" Flynn smirked. "No, wait- I know very well what day it is."

"Fine; you won," Mulan said. "What's your point?"

"Oh, nothing," Flynn grinned. "Just, now you have to show the cheerleaders and the football players your little shrine, redhead."

"I know," Ariel mumbled.

"Oh come on, can't we have more time?" Mulan pleaded.

"No can do," Flynn said. "I have a rep to protect, and giving you more time to win wouldn't help me, now, would it?"

"Let's get this over with," Ariel said stiffly, and Flynn sauntered off, probably going to get all the cheerleaders and football players.

"You know you don't really have to do anything," Mulan whispered.

"I have to; I'll never forgive myself if I don't," Ariel said.

"I'll never forgive you if you do," Mulan crossed her arms, challenging her best friend.

"Oh come on Mulan, you agreed I could do it. It's your fault too," Ariel reminded her friend.

"Yeah, because I didn't think you would wimp out every time you almost talked to the guy!" Mulan threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" Ariel cried. "I thought I could do it too, but I can't. I can't even tell the guy I'm desperately in love with how I feel-! I'm pathetic, and desperate, and a total failure!" Crying uncontrollably, Ariel threw herself at Mulan. Mulan patted her hair awkwardly, meeting other people's stares apologetically.

"Ariel, you're not any of that," Mulan said. "You're just, um...shy."

"Shy," Ariel echoed, regaining her calm features. "I can live with that." Flynn then walked over to the two girls, trailed by the cheerleaders Vanessa, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White and Charlotte and the football players Hercules, Shang, John Rolfe, Gaston, Charming and Phillip.

"So, um, what are we here to see?" Hercules asked, rubbing his neck. "We kind of need to get to practice..." Mulan glanced anxiously at Ariel. Flynn smirked. Ariel blew her bangs from her face, biting her lip.

"Yeah, and class starts in like twenty minutes," Aurora said, clapping her hands together once, firmly, her fellow cheerleaders nodding in agreement.

"I have something to show you," Ariel said, and she opened her locker, the door flapping wildly. Ashamed, she hid under her deep red hair, her face matching it perfectly as her shrine was shown.

"Is that... is that Eric?" Cinderella asked curiously.

"Wow, that is sad!" Gaston burst out laughing. "You keep pictures of Eric in your locker?!" Vanessa, through her snickers, began to take a video.

"Smile, Ariel," Vanessa laughed, her hand shaking uncontrollably as the urge to laugh won over.

"Well I don't see anything wrong in it," Snow White said. "She has a crush; so what?"

"Yeah, but she's obsessed," Vanessa snickered. "Wait until Eric sees this!"

"Hey, don't tease my best friend!" Mulan said defensively, her fist clenched as she faced the crowd of people.

"Mulan!" Ariel mumbled, her cheeks aflame. "Don't; it's not worth it..."

"I don't really think Eric would have anything against it," Hercules agreed. "It's not like it's anything bad."

"But it's embarrassing," Vanessa cackled. "And so...pathetic!"

"So she has a crush; so what?" Mulan demanded. "We all have crushes we obsess over!"

"Oh, and what's yours?" Vanessa challenged, training her phone on Mulan, who promptly turned as white as a sheet.

"Yeah, she has a crush," Ariel cut in, pushing her hair back finally. "And she may act like a total idiot around him, and she may never have a chance with him, and she may make a total fool of herself whenever he talks to her-"

"Um, can you get to the point?" Mulan asked, cringing visibly.

"She has a crush she obsesses over," Ariel finished. "And it's none of your business. It's no one's business but hers, and it's no one's business but mine. So I like Eric. Okay, so what if I do? That doesn't matter to anyone but me."

"Way to stay strong," Mulan said proudly, squeezing Ariel's hand encouragingly.

"Losers," Vanessa muttered under her breath, turning off her phone as the cheerleaders began to disband, leaving only the very awkward-feeling football players. And Eric stood there as well, mind blown. Mulan's mouth fell open and Ariel turned a very, very deep red.

"Um, well, your picture display was very, um, impressive," Hercules sugggested, trying to be kind towards Ariel, when realization took over. "Hey, Ariel, your hair is very red... kind of like that girl that saved Eric..."

"That was me," Ariel laughed slightly, brushing her hair from her face.

"Wow, that was...cool!" Hercules said brightly. "I mean, you're a really sleek swimmer; you'd be a great addition to the swim team..." Shang nudged Eric, whose mouth was still hanging open.

"Um, thank you," Eric said. "I-I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there...at the party, you know..."

"Hey, I could've saved you," Hercules cut in, and Shang gave him a playful shove as Hercules cracked a smile.

"Maybe we can talk later," Eric said awkwardly. "About, erm...stuff..."

"Y-Yeah," Ariel said bashfully, but she had a wide smile on her face.

"Or you two can talk now," Mulan pushed Ariel, who fell into Eric's arms. They gazed at each other shyly, Ariel's hands holding his shirt tightly, and Eric's white teeth shown as he smiled suddenly.

"Sure," Eric smiled his charming, perfect, smile and he set Ariel upright. The two walked away and Hercules, Phillip, John Rolfe, Gaston, and Charming walked away quickly, but Shang held back.

"That was brave," Shang said. "What you did, for your friend." He said this to Mulan, who stared wide-eyed in shock, fear, and joy.

"She's my friend; I'd do anything for her," Mulan shrugged, but her cheeks were tinted pink. "I mean, she'd do the same for me, even if it meant embarrassing me in front of everyone, and declaring that I had a crush... to the whole school..."

"It could've been worse," Shang smiled suddenly, which was a rare thing for him; usually he'd be much more serious. "She could've said who your crush was."

"Yeah, you can't get worse than that," Mulan agreed.

"Well class starts in like ten minutes," Shang said. "I should go. See you later, Mulan. And say hi to Ping sometime; I never see him anymore."

"Right, yeah," Mulan wanted to smack herself right then and there. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Oh, and Mulan?" Shang turned away slightly, another rare smile on his lips. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy."

"W-What?" Mulan blanched.

"The guy you have a crush on," Shang said. "He's a lucky guy." With that said, he turned around and walked away.

"Bye..." Mulan called weakly after him, her mind reeling.

Meanwhile, Eric and Ariel walked along in silence, Ariel's blue eyes fixated on Eric time to time again. Eric cleared his throat and Ariel looked away quickly. Finally, he spoke.

"I just have to ask...how did you get those pictures?" Eric asked.

"Oh, uh, school yearbook," Ariel said. "And I might have taken a few with my phone when you weren't looking..."

"Right. Of course." Eric rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, and sorry about that," Ariel added hastily.

"So, can I ask for your name?" Eric asked.

"Ariel," Ariel said.

"Nice to meet you, Ariel," Eric said, and they fell back into silence.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Ariel asked.

"What?" Eric's eyes bugged. "No! I mean, you're a nice girl, Ariel, but it's just that...I'm dating Vanessa."

"You are?" Ariel asked weakly.

"I'm sorry," Eric sighed. "I didn't want to seem like I was...coming onto you or anything. I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Right," Ariel said. "Well, um, you're welcome. I'll just go and find Mulan; class starts soon, anyway..."

"Yeah," Eric said, and they moved away from each other, Ariel's face burning in embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Mulan asked as Ariel walked up to her. "Did you finally get your dream talk with Eric?"

"He's dating Vanessa," Ariel said. "I thought he would like me when he found out I was the one who saved him, or something crazy like that, I don't know..."

"Well, it's not like we're living in a fairytale, Ariel," Mulan said softly. "He doesn't know what he's missing, okay?"

"I just never liked any guy so much," Ariel sighed. "Hey, Mulan?"

"Yeah?" Mulan said.

"We need to change my image," Ariel said.

"What?" Mulan stared at her friend questioningly.

"You remember when Eric told you what he liked in a girl, right?" Ariel asked.

"Well yeah, but-" Mulan said.

"So we need to change me into that girl," Ariel cut her off. "Please! Help me?"

"Ariel, this will end up in such a disaster..." Mulan groaned.

"So you're in?" Ariel's face lit up.

"_I hate my life_," Mulan sighed as Ariel tugged Mulan away, already ready to begin conspiring.

**Bet you weren't expecting Eric's response! More Jasmine/Aladdin, Rapunzel/Flynn and Shang/Mulan to come, don't worry, guys. Okay to those who gave us new reviews:**

**Kailey **

** winter08 **

** Suzerenma **

**Rae **

** Thesocialmothchildofhades **

**sgalati528**

** Purplepox63010 **

** movieluver7 **

** Demi Brackensick **

** Eponine T. Daae **

** alice-rose1013 **

** TwilightPrncss **

** DisneyChick 2012 **

**Thanks so much guys! And we got a guest review asking for some Kida... well, I can't deny you guys anything! Expect more of Kida! :) So, yeah, review if you have time, you know**?


	11. Evil girly powers and the rumor mill

**Next chapter, by me, Florairmatylee! Yay! Finally finished it! It's a bit long, so you've been warned. This chapter's not too good writing-style, but things sure are heating up. :) Read on to find out why... **

"Guess what!" Ariel said, and tossed a flyer at Mulan, who had her head in a book.

"Must I really guess?" Mulan asked, lifting her eyes from the pages.

"Of course," Ariel said, sitting by her friend and leaning on her fist, expectantly waiting for friend to answer.

"Okay," Mulan said with an exasperated sigh. "Umm... you didn't finish your homework and want me to finish it? Because just so you know I won't."

"This isn't even my homework!" Ariel said, standing up and giving her friend a thump on the head.

"Ow," Mulan complained, and leaned on Ariel's stomach. "Then do tell me, what is it?"

"It's a flyer to the masquerade ball!" Ariel said, pushing Mulan away from herself and handing her the paper. Mulan scanned over the printed lines.

"A masquerade ball?" she said in disgust. "Then you don't know who you're flirting with, or dancing with, or drinking with."

"This is a school event Mulan," Ariel scolded playfully, and gave Mulan another thump.

"I meant drinking punch!" Mulan shot back, giggling.

"But it would be so romantic," Ariel sighed. "Then you could meet a cute guy but you can't see his face, and then you'll dance and fall in love, and-"

"I thought you were still in love with Eric," Mulan said, arching a dark eyebrow. Ariel bit her lip nervously.

"Well, yes. But I haven't seen him since he saw my locker," she said. "I'm nervous he'll think I'm a stalker."

"You mean you weren't?" Mulan laughed. Ariel pouted.

"You're mean. What I meant was, he might stay away from me," Ariel said. "And he has this super-pretty girlfriend too. I totally embarrassed myself!"

"Well, look at it this way. Now he knows your name," Mulan said. Ariel only frowned.

"Not helping Mulan," she said.

"Hey, you saved his life. Surely he could agree to date you now," Mulan said.

"He's dating Vanessa," Ariel groaned, but Mulan kept talking and ignoring her.

"So really, Flynn did you a favor," she said. "Now, let's go find Eric."

"No!" Ariel said, as Mulan tugged her arm.

"Come on, Ariel!" Mulan said, grimacing and yanking on Ariel.

"No!" Ariel screamed.

"Are you okay?" Shang, seemingly coming up from nowhere, was behind Mulan.

"Umm, hi, Shang," Mulan said, gulping. "I was just taking Ariel to the bathroom, and for some reason, she doesn't want to go." She mentally face-palmed after she said this.

"Mulan likes you!" Ariel blurted out. Mulan clamped a hand over Ariel's mouth.

"Shut up!" Mulan hissed. Shang just awkwardly stood there, hands on his backpack straps. "She didn't mean that, Shang!"

"That's what you get," Ariel said smugly, as Mulan half-dragged half-pulled Ariel away.

"I can kill you, you know, and no one will find out," Mulan warned.

"And I can call the police, death threats are illegal," Ariel snapped playfully, still giggling.

"I wasn't threatening anyone, I was just pointing that out," Mulan said innocently.

"You know it was true," Ariel said sweetly. "You just won't admit it to yourself."

"I do not like Shang, okay?" Mulan insisted. "I never did and I never will."

"Are you sure? Cause it seems like you do while you keep denying it," Ariel sing-songed. Mulan gave her a sour look.

"Why are you my friend?" Mulan asked, setting into a walk with Ariel down the hallway.

"Because you love me," Ariel said, batting her eyelashes. Mulan frowned.

"Well I'm considering breaking up with you," she said, "because you're such a meanie."

"Thank you Mulan, for my new nickname," Ariel said sarcastically. "After all I did for you? After all, thanks to me now Shang knows you like him."

"That is so not something I would thank you for," Mulan said flatly. "And I don't like him!"

"Keep lying," Ariel said. "We'll find out the night of the masquerade ball."

* * *

"Megara, it's been brought to my attention that this Hercules kid has a crush on you," Hades told his daughter one night over dinner. Meg stuck a forkful of pasta in her mouth to avoid having to answer.

"Is this true?" Hades questioned further. Meg swallowed and picked up her drink to sip.

"MEGARA!" Hades's yell echoed through the house.

"I don't know dad," Meg answered, setting down her cup and picking up her fork again. "Why would he?"

"If he does, just think about it!" Hades said. "That boy could help us bring down Zeus once and for all!"

"Excuse me?" Meg said said, laying down her fork. "There is no 'us' in your job, dad."

"Megara, you'll do as I say. Make the boy fall for you, then turn him evil," Hades said, "Then-"

"Hold on, evil?" Meg asked, giving her dad an are-you-nuts look. "How the hell am I supposed to turn him evil?"

"I don't know, use your evil girly powers or something," Hades said, not letting this one flaw get in his way. "Then you get him to tell you all about his dad's business, and I figure out how to make him fall."

"No," Meg said stubbornly. "I won't do it."

"Megara, while you live under my roof then you will do as I say," Hades said, with his threatening look. Hades was known for his huge temper. Meg looked away from her dad with an annoyed look.

"Remember Meg, you want to go to college," Hades said. Knowing where he was going with this, Meg frowned but faced her dad. "And who is paying for that college?"

"Fine," Meg snapped. "And what do you mean by 'evil girly powers' dad?"

"Whatever it is girls do to get those little boys to date them," Hades said, waving a hand. "I don't care how you do it Meg, just use him to get to Zeus."

"Thanks for having that faith in me," Meg said with an angry expression. She stood up shoved her chair back harshly and left the kitchen.

"MEGARA!" Hades yelled. "You didn't finish your pasta!" Meg stormed back, picked up the clay plate, and hurled it into the sink. It shattered and the pasta flew all over the floor.

"My pasta is done now," Meg said, and walked away with that satisfied swing of her hips. Hades looked ready to bust a vein.

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that," Pocahantas told Nakoma, handing her the science book. The two girls were at Pocahantas's house for a sleepover. "Like I've done something wrong."

"It's Kocoum again," Nakoma said, hugging Pocahantas's pillow to her chest. "I told him you have a boyfriend, but since I wouldn't tell him who, he's convinced that this 'boyfriend' must be a fake you made up to get rid of him."

"Ugh, can't he take a hint?" Pocahantas groaned, and tucked up her knees underneath her. "I mean, he's an okay guy but I'm dating John."

"Have you told your dad yet?" Nakoma asked, picking up the science book again.

"Not yet," Pocahantas admitted, and picked up her own science homework.

"Pocahantas, your dad's going to find out. Or someone will say something," Nakoma said. "After all, that girl Charlotte, you know, Tiana's best friend? She's been gossiping lately a lot on Facebook."

"If she says something about me and John, then I'm dead," Pocahantas groaned dramatically, and tossed aside her once-again forgotten homework when she leaned back on the bed's headstand. "Dad reads all my messages. Which is why John has to call me, not text me. Then I delete the call log, which dad doesn't check."

"That's not a good thing," Nakoma said. "You should tell him."

"Oh sure, so he can tell me I can't date him," Pocahantas said. "Nakoma, that's the worst thing I could do!"

"Right, and going behind his back is much better," Nakoma snorted. "I still think that you shouldn't date John."

"You're just saying that because you think Kocoum is cute!" Pocahantas laughed, and whipped a pillow off her bed to throw at her best friend.

"Hey, you can't deny the boy is gorgeous," Nakoma said, holding up her hands to block the incoming pillow.

"Right now, I have a gorgeous boyfriend and that's all I need," Pocahontas sighed dreamily. A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in dad!" Pocahantas panicked, hoping feverishly that he hadn't heard much of their conversation.

"Hello girls," Powatthan, Pocahantas's dad, said as he entered. "I hope we're doing science homework and limiting our talk of 'cute boys' as I can clearly hear you talking about."

"Sorry dad," Pocahantas giggled sheepishly.

"These came in for you," Powatthan said, and held out a bunch of flowers.

"What? Who could have sent these?" Pocahantas asked. Powatthan proudly handed his daughter the bouquet.

"It's a gift from Kocoum, my daughter," he said. "He's asked for you to go to the masquerade ball with him!"

"What?" Pocahantas asked, reading the card the flowers contained. It was true, the note asked Pocahantas to be his date to the ball.

"Oh daughter, this couldn't be a better match for you," Powatthan said happily. "Wait till I tell Grandmother Willow about this. She'll be thrilled. She also liked that Kocoum."

"But father, he isn't what I want," Pocahantas said. "I can't go to the ball with him."

"Pocahantas, I'm surprised at you," Powatthan said, looking a bit shocked. "You seemed happy with Kocoum a few weeks ago."

"That was before I already got a date to the ball," Pocahantas lied. Really, John had never asked her, but she was hoping he would.

"Well, who is he? I'd love to meet him," Powatthan said, disappointed but hiding it with a smile.

"Umm, I can't tell you yet. He wants to surprise you when he comes to pick me up," Pocahantas said, piling on lie after lie. She pushed Kocoum's flowers into her dad's arms and practically shoved him out of the door. "Bye dad!" Nakoma, who'd been quiet throught the whole ordeal, now laughed openly once Powatthan was gone.

"Oh, that was priceless!" she crowed. "Imagine if your dad actually fell for it!"

"Nakoma, you're not helping," Pocahantas said. "This is serious. I told John I'd meet him tonight, and once I tell him what just happened, then..."

"Hold on, we're having a sleepover tonight," Nakoma said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please cover for me Nakoma?" Pocahantas begged, hugging her friend.

"Pocahantas it's one thing to lie to a guy at school, but lie to your dad, at your house?!" Nakoma burst out. "No. This is where I cross the line."

"Nakoma, you know you could never say no to me," Pocahantas grinned, and gave her a pleading look.

"When this fails you're dead meat, okay?" Nakoma sighed, giving in. "Then you say I had nothing to do with it. Because I am not going down with you."

"You're the best Nakoma!" Pocahantas said, and hugged her friend again. "John is going to come by my window later on tonight."

"Sure, just sneak around with a guy behind your dad's back," Nakoma sighed again. "Like he won't mind that he's white."

"He needs to open his eyes to the other ethnicities, and I think if he met John, that he would like him," Pocahantas said firmly.

"Okay," Nakoma said. "So, when do you plan to introduce those two?"

"Some day very far away," Pocahantas said, and Nakoma giggled. "I think that's him now." A knock sounded on the window, and John's smiling face appeared in the window.

"John!" Pocahantas said, and opened her window so John could come in. She clamped a hand over Nakoma's mouth, who looked fit to burst with fear. Like Pocahantas, she'd been raised to fear the other races. Why, she had no idea.

"Hey Pocahantas," John said, and gave Pocahantas a peck on the lips. Pocahantas blushed, and Nakoma did have to admit that he and Pocahantas did make a good match.

"You two be safe, and remember, protection," Nakoma said, pushing them towards the window.

"Nakoma!" Pocahantas turned an even darker shade of red.

"What?" Nakoma said innocently. John helped Pocahantas out of her window.

"Thank you," Pocahantas said with a smile. She turned to her best friend again. "This means a lot to me, Nakoma. Thanks."

"I mean a lot to you?" John asked with an adorable smile. Pocahantas kissed his cheek.

"Come on, stop distracting me," she said. "Bye Nakoma!" Nakoma gave them a wave and shut the window. A knock sounded on the door. Now, how was she going to explain this to Powatthan?

* * *

"Ali!" Jasmine said, hugging Aladdin tightly.

"Jasmine!" he said back, wrapping his arms around her.

"I told Dad all about you, and he's so excited to meet you," Jasmine said. "He says you sound like a great student."

"Right.. the best.." Aladdin said weakly. "Hey, umm, I've got to go. I told my friend I'd see him before class."

"I'd like to meet your friends," Jasmine said. "And then you can meet mine. But since I'm new I don't have that many." Aladdin looked anywhere but at Jasmine.

"You don't want to do that! My friends are very shy, and nerdy," Aladdin stammered, "And they've never even talked to a girl before!"

"Well, that's new," Jasmine said with a small laugh. "Come on, please? I'll be nice!"

"That's not why they can't meet you, they'll get jealous," Aladdin said quickly. "I should go."

"Okay, but at least meet my friends?" Jasmine asked with a small pout.

"Of course I will. But later on today," Aladdin said.

"Okay..." Jasmine said, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you," Aladdin said, and hugged her again. From across the hallway, where Flynn and Jim were waiting for him, Jim made a retching sound and did a gagging motion. Aladdin frowned at his friend.

"See you later," Jasmine said with a sly smile. Aladdin waved her off and then found his two friends.

"It's going great dude, just keep it up," Flynn said, giving him two thumbs up. "She doesn't realize a thing."

"No, she thinks we're the same person," Aladdin clarified. "Ali dressed up as Aladdin for a few days to test out street life."

"You literally said 'street life'?" Jim snickered. "Gosh man, you really are a nerd now."

"Say that again and your lips will be torn off," Aladdin threatened. Jim shrugged.

"Okay Aladdin, so I'm sure that you're going to ask Jasmine to this masquerade thing, right?" Flynn said, ignoring Jim. "So when you have to pick her up and meet her old man, just charm him with your nerdy ways, and then you're in!"

"She wants to meet my friends," Aladdin said, "And she wants me to meet hers and her dad. What do you think about this?"

"I think she wants you to be part of her friends and family circle," Jim said. "Duh! All girls do."

"Because you've had so many girlfriends in the past," Flynn said with a snort. "Really Jim? You know nothing about this. Aladdin, what you should do is play it suave and pretend you knew me and Jim beforehand, and then when you meet her dad..."

"Wait, I'm not introducing you guys to her!" Aladdin said.

"Why not?" Jim asked, faking outrage and grabbing his chest dramatically, like he was stabbed in the heart.

"Haha, you're so not funny," Aladdin said. "And you two would be crazy to think that Jasmine would like you guys! You two are so- so- street and she's not! I couldn't expect her to socialize with you guys!" Jim now took him seriously, and he and Flynn exchanged unamused looks.

"Harsh, Ali," Flynn said with a frown. "I had no idea you'd be this ashamed of us."

"Yeah Ali," Jim said, empathizing Aladdin's alter ego and making it nothing but a mockery on his lips. "You're just going to kick us to the curb for some chick?"

"No!" Aladdin said quickly. "Guys, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm not buying it Al," Flynn said seriously. "Do we embarrass you are something?"

"No," Aladdin repeated. "Come on, don't be like that! I've spent a lot of time to get her to go out with me, and you guys have been super helpful!"

''Oh yeah? You sure have a strange way of saying thanks," Jim said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, with your help, her dad will like me," Aladdin said. "Please just do this for me?"

"Don't make this about you," Flynn said, "Just because you have some new pretty face who's way out of your league."

"She's more than a pretty face," Aladdin insisted. "Jasmine's a really great girl." He has this spacey, lovestruck look on his face, and Flynn couldn't help but have to believe him.

"Alright, we'll help you, but you owe us so much," Flynn said.

"You guys are the best," Aladdin said with a smile.

"Like Flynn said, you owe us," Jim said. "Say, want to hook me up with her hot friend?"

"No, I've got dibs," Flynn said smugly. "I'm taking her out on a date."

"Lucky bitch," Jim said, elbowing Flynn in the ribs. "Rapunzel's her name, right?"

"Yeah, she had to blackmail me to date her," Flynn said proudly. "It's not like it's the first time a girl's done it either."

"How did she blackmail you?" Aladdin asked quizzically.

"It's a long story..." Flynn began.

* * *

"Hola (Hello)" Tarzan said to Jane. She giggled.

"Hola," she said, her tongue struggling to pronounce this foreign word. "How are you?" Tarzan gave her a strange look.

"How are you?" Jane asked again, hoping that he would pick up on it as a greeting.

"Howaretchyu?" Tarzan asked, blending the syllables into one word.

"No, no no. How, are, you," Jane asked, pausing between words.

"No no no. Howareoyu?" Tarzan asked. Jane smiled against her will.

"Close enough I guess," she said. "Do you like the school so far? I know I do." Tarzan just smiled down at her. For Jane it was a bit hard that her first friend didn't even speak English, but she liked Tarzan even if what he was saying confused her. All the time.

"Do you have any new friends?" Jane asked as she walked with him to his ESL class.

"Jane," Tarzan said happily.

"Well, yes, I'm your friend," Jane chuckled. "Any others?" Tarzan gave her a blank look.

"I hope you're learning English," she said. "I could help you some more if you want after school." Tarzan gave her a strange look again. "Here," Jane said, writing this down on a paper. "When you get to class, maybe the teacher can translate for you."

"No-no-no Howareyou?" Tarzan questioned. Jane laughed.

"That's only something you say as a hello," she said. "After you say, umm, hola?" Tarzan recognized what she was trying to say.

"Como estás (how are you)?" Tarzan asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Jane said awkwardly. "Here's your class. Please ask someone to translate this to you." She handed him the slip of paper. "Bye Tarzan." She gave him a little wave and he grabbed her hand, shaking it. She laughed, Tarzan always made her laugh with his unusual ways.

* * *

"Guess what!" Cinderella said, running to Aurora and Snow White. "Did you hear about the masquerade ball?"

"I did," Snow White said. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Very romantic," Aurora said approvingly. "But I don't have a date." Cinderella handed them flyers.

"Well, neither do we," Cinderella said. "Any one ask you, Snow White?" Snow White shook her head.

"Too bad," Cinderella said. "After all, if we went without dates, we'd look desperate! And then next thing you know, we'd be going with Gaston! Not that they're anything wrong with him, of course, he's a wonderful person, just not for us."

"No, he'd rather go with one of his little fanclub," Aurora shrugged. "Maybe a guy will ask us, after all, we are cheerleaders." The last part wasn't said meanly, she said it like a matter-of-fact thing.

"You're right Aurora, you always are," Snow White shrugged. "So, what did you think of that bizarre incident with Ariel?"

"Well, I think it's sort of sweet that she's obsessed with him," Aurora said. "He should have asked her out."

"But he's dating that- excuse my language- bitchy girl Vanessa," Cinderella said, twisting her face in disgust, like it pained her to think of Vanessa. "I think Ariel is much nicer."

"Yes, she is," Snow White agreed. "Did you read what Lottie posted on Facebook?"

"That thing about Flynn going out with Rapunzel, or that the untouchable new girl Jasmine is dating some guy we've never heard of before?" Aurora asked.

"Wait, Flynn's dating Rapunzel?" Cinderella said, pulling out her phone to check.

"The rumor mill says so," Snow White said. "They started dating the day of the museum, according to Lottie."

"Well, they could be okay together," Aurora said. "Flynn Rider is cute, but his loyalties are mixed up just a tad."

"Yes," Cinderella agreed. "Hey, do you guys want to go to the park after school?"

"The park?" Snow White asked.

"You know we go every week," Aurora giggled. "It's like a tradition to go on Wednesdays."

"Alright, I'll tell my stepmother that," Snow White said, taking out her phone to text her.

"Hey, for cheer practice, should we practice the pyramid?" Cinderella asked. "I don't think all the girls on the squad have it down."

"Why not?" Aurora shrugged. "A little extra practice never hurt anyone."

"I'll text Vanessa and the others," Snow White offered, since she already had her phone out.

"Thanks Snow," Aurora said. "Come on, we have to get to class." The girls walked down the hallway towards their next class.

**Poor Jim, you have no girlfriend. But hey, if you want, you have plenty of fangirls who would love to date you. *coughlikemecough* Anyway time for Bs to write down the names of reviewers. Also time for her to start writing next chapter! More about this upcoming masquerade ball next chapter, and hey, you might just see Philip next chapter, I don't know. ;p**

I was betrayed; I told Florairamtylee to add Kida but she didn't. So, loyal fans, expect Kida NEXT chapter! So, thanks to everyone:

Suzerenma

movieluver7

daianapotter

Blu3 Wat3rs

Abbl2

FrivolousFlare

Scarstorm2000

DisneyChick 2012

Guest

alice-rose1013

Demi Brackensick

You guys rock. We are almost at seventy reviews! Yay! As always, review if you have time, but thanks for reading!


	12. Jewelry stores and math puns

**You know how you guys love me so, so much? *ignores the nooo sound* Then please protect me from Florairmatylee! She's going to kill me! Anyway, here's some Kida. Like I promised. I like writing her actually. ;)**

**Anyway I don't own Disney.**

* * *

"Then I jumped over ten guys. _Ten_. I could've thrown the ball, but I knew none of these losers would have gotten it. So instead, I ran across the whole field myself and I scored a touch down!" Gaston grinned charmingly at the girls sitting at their table, and three blond girls who were triplets gave matching sounds of awe.

Tiana, however, couldn't have cared if Gaston had single-handedly stopped crime worldwide. All she knew was that he was annoying, arrogant, and yanking on her last nerve.

"I need air," Tiana declared. She got up, jerking Naveen along with her. She led him out of the stuffy pizza parlor, breathing in deep gasps of air as she did.

"You're so overdramatic," Naveen remarked.

"I'm only here because you want to spend some time with your friends, so I think I deserve a break," Tiana said.

"Not true," Naveen said. "Remember our deal?"

"Whatever," Tiana scoffed. "There's no difference."

"You seem to think I'm despicable," Naveen noticed.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Tiana grumbled.

"You're awfully bitter about this," Naveen said. "I'm just an average guy, trying to make my name in the world of music, trying to pass high school, trying-"

"Average? As if." Tiana said. "You're rich. You're popular. And let's not forget, you're a major jerk. As well as a flirt."

"You don't even know me. What makes you think I'm so bad?" Naveen asked. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, that could've been due to the fact that you tried to hit on me when you didn't even know my name," Tiana snapped.

"I knew your name. Esmeralda told me it." Naveen smirked.

"Why did you ask for my name?" Tiana said, and Naveen's smirk wavered.

"I don't know. I was just curious," Naveen shrugged, trying to seem uninterested.

"I just don't see how you're _average_," Tiana said. "That's all I'm saying. You seem like your average jerk and that's about it."

"Well you seem to be very judging," Naveen said. "That's not something guys like, you know."

"Oh sorry, did I offend you?" Tiana said. "Do you need to go and call your rich daddy or something?"

"My dad is dead!" Naveen blurted, and his eyes shimmered. "So is my mom. I'm living with an old friend who happens to be old enough, and all my money is entrusted to him right now. I'm not some rich kid, so get that out of your head, okay?"

"Naveen..." Tiana said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Naveen spat. "I'd have thought you'd like my predicament, seeing how you hate me." Before Tiana could respond, her phone began to ring. Without looking, she answered readily.

"Hello?" Tiana said, grateful for the distraction.

"Tiana! Hey!" Esmeralda said brightly. "You guys have to come. I got the key!"

"Finally," Tiana remarked. "Come to us, though; we can't drive. I don't want to get Gaston to drive us."

"That guy's a creep. Okay, text me the address and I'm there," Esmeralda agreed. Tiana did so, her hand jerking Naveen's uncontrollably.

"Esmeralda has the key," Tiana told Naveen. "She's on her way."

"Great," Naveen said before falling quiet.

"I really am sorry," Tiana said. "I didn't mean to be rude to you or anything. Honest. My dad is dead too, and- I would never want anyone to make fun over that."

"What about your mom?" Naveen asked softly.

"I'm staying at Lottie's right now. My mom is in another city. We couldn't afford to both move." Tiana said. "I'm paying rent, though. I have a job at a diner."

"I never had to get a job," Naveen said slowly. "I'm sorry too. I guess we both don't understand each other that well. But we should start. Once Esmeralda comes." As if on cue, Esmeralda ran in, a key in hand.

"Here it is," Esmeralda said, offering the key. They stared at her. "Oh! Right, I should do it." She placed it into place, backing up to admire her work as she pulled off the handcuffs.

"Hi," Naveen turned to Tiana. "I'm Naveen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naveen. Hi, I'm Tiana," Tiana said, and they shook hands.

"So, do you guys think I should use that trick at the kid's birthday party?" Esmeralda asked. When she received death glares she blinked in confusion. "What?"

* * *

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay..." Snow White sang, twirling around as she, Cinderella, Aurora, walked through the park.

"Sorry Snow, I'm straight," Cinderella said, making Snow White wrinkle her nose in disgust and prompting Aurora into laughter. Aurora looked quickly into her bag, noticing right off that she didn't have any gum. (Of course, that was because she had hid it under her seat in Cinderella's car)

"Cindy, Snow, I have to go get my gum from the car," Aurora said. "Don't wait, okay? I'll be back; besides, I could..um...use the restroom too."

"Sure," Cinderella waved away the matter. She was used to Aurora and her gum fad. It was like a girl on her period with her chocolate: you could not take one away from the other.

Aurora exhaled slowly as she backed away. She cautiously pulled out her iPod, walking far, far away. Once she was a respectful distance from her friends, she put in her earbuds and started the sinful song.

Meanwhile, Philip was walking his dog. He let his sleek white dog lead him around the park, sniffing every little thing, trying to stay calm though he was irritated. His dog barked suddenly and ran away, jerking the leash from his hand.

"Hero! Hey, wait, where are you going?" Philip called after him, already sprinting into action. "Wait!" He heard a bark from behind him and he turned around, but still half-running, he crashed into a tree. "Ugh..." He sat up, holding his now-pulsing head. He heard movement to his left, so he looked up curiously.

"If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah..and let me kiss you..." a blond haired girl sang, twirling unknowingly towards Philip. Worried, Phillip held out his arm in case she were to fall, and she twirled right into his outstretched arms. He gripped her upper arms before she could fall, laughing slightly. Her eyes shot open.

"Hey baby baby don't you know you got what I need, looking so good from your head to your feet..." Phillip sang along.

"Oh my gosh!" Aurora whirled around. "I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed-"

"It's okay," Phillip said with a smile. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was...

"I have to go," Aurora said. "Sorry again!"

"No wait, don't go," Phillip said. "I haven't even introduced myself yet!"

"Listen. You sound like a nice guy and all, but I have something against talking to weird strangers who like One Direction." Aurora said apologetically.

"I have something against singing One Direction," Phillip responded. "But here I am."

"How do I know you're not a murderer?" Aurora asked bluntly.

"How do I know _you're_ not a murderer?" Phillip's lips twirled in a smirk. Aurora let a smile curve her own lips at that. He looked kind of familiar, actually, but she couldn't place it...

"Rose! Hey! Briar Rose!" Snow White called in her delicate voice. Aurora wanted to sigh loudly; though she insisted Snow White call her Aurora, Snow White had such formalizes that she insisted on calling her Briar Rose.

"Damn it," Aurora muttered aloud.

"Is that your friend or something?" Phillip asked, oblivious.

"What? Um, no, not at all." Aurora said hurriedly. "I just have to go. Bye!"

"Wait!" Phillip cried, but Aurora had already taken off, popping a piece of gum in her mouth that she had in her pocket.

"There you are," Cinderella said as Aurora came back. "You took longer than usual; we were worried."

"I met some guy," Aurora said with a shrug.

"A guy?" Snow White gawked. "When? Where? How? Was he cute?"

"Breathe, Snow," Aurora said with a laugh. "I don't know who he is or anything like that. He just-delayed me."

"_Delayed_ you," Cinderella teased. "You say that now."

"I can see the wedding..." Snow White sighed dreamily. "...no, wait, I can't, because I don't know what the guy looks like! All I'm picturing is Aurora marrying Slenderman!"

"At least we know who Snow White wants to marry," Cinderella said, and she and Aurora fell into laughter.

"-hey!" Snow White said after a few seconds, barely getting it.

* * *

Kida pushed her hair out of her eyes as she swept the floor. Annoyed at the way the dust kept flying away, she mumbled a few cuss words before throwing the broom across the room. Kida didn't have a high temper, but she had limits.

And being boxed in was one of them.

"Kida? Are you finished sweeping?" her elderly father entered the room.

"Um- almost," Kida said, but her eyed darted to the broom across the room.

"Oh, dear," her dad chuckled when he was Kida rushing to get the broom. "I'll finish up here; do you think you can go pick up a delivery for me?"

"Sure," Kida said, sheepishly handing her dad the broom. He gave her a paper that listed where to go and what to get. Kida exited the small store, but she stopped to stare at the falling name situated on the top.

Atlantis.

Wasn't that supposed to mean someplace legendary? A place that was prosperous and beautiful? Anyone could see their little jewelry shop was a letdown. Business wasn't blooming. It hadn't for over a year, and she feared they would get shut down.

"I'm here to pick up a jewelry order," Kida said, handing her paper to a girl behind the counter of a bigger jewelry shop. She had had to drive for a little under an hour, making her even more annoyed. She knew the town, though, so she didn't mind as much. She had gone to school there, at Disney High. In a way, she was used to the long drive.

"Oh, yeah, let me take you to the back room," the girl said brightly. "Hey, Jasmine, can you take over here?"

"Sure thing!" a dark skinned girl with a side braid took the previous girl's place.

"So, you have a shop?" the girl asked Kida.

"My dad owns one," Kida said.

"Awesome," the girl said. "My friend's dad owns the shop. Her name's Jasmine. And I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Lottie."

"I'm Kida," Kida said politely.

"Do you go to Disney High?" Lottie asked excitedly. "Your name sounds familiar."

"No, I just graduated last year," Kida said.

"That's so cool!" Lottie cried as she handed Kida a box. "Here you go. Oh, sorry boss!" Her boss was in the back room, talking to a guy who also went to Disney High.

"Sir, I assure you, this wouldn't be a waste of time!" the guy was insisting.

"Hi Milo," Lottie said. Milo looked towards her with a small nod, adjusting a pair of glasses on his nose. Lottie led Kida away, leaving Milo and the owner of the shop.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can't help you," Mr. Sultan said apologetically. "I know you mean well, but we can't just affo to send anyone on a trip for anything like finding a lost jewelry shop."

"We're not finding a shop, we're finding knowledge!" Milo pleaded. "This shop- its name is Atlantis- is run by Muslims. They were suspected to be connected to 9/11. It could lead us to find out who really was to blame, and-"

"I don't think it'd be a good investment, Milo," Mr. Sultan said. "I'm sorry, but it seems like a wild goose chase. I wish you luck, though."

"Well, thanks for hearing me out," Milo said dejectedly, and he left the shop with a big sigh.

"Bye Milo!" Lottie called as Milo left. Milo waved before exiting, sighing to himself.

"He let you down, didn't he?" a saucy female voice filled Milo's ears. Milo turned to see a blond girl leaning against the building. "I'm Helga, and I think I'm the person you've been looking for."

"A-And why would you say that?" Milo stuttered.

"I have connections," Helga pushed her body away from the building as she stepped to face Milo. "And I know you can't do this alone."

"Do what?" Milo asked nervously.

"You're on a mission, aren't you?" Helga asked. "To find some weird Muslim people? I know just who to call. He's rich and he can hire some detectives. We can find your little jewelry shop, no problem."

"That would be...amazing!" Milo brightened.

"Great. You're going to love Preston B. Whitmore," Helga smirked. "He's a total sweetie."

* * *

"Jim Hawkins, I am going to KILL YOU!" Aladdin yelled as he tore after his friend.

"Dude, calm down!" Jim cried as he evaded Aladdin skillfully. "I'm helping you."

"Helping?!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You told Jasmine I'd take her to the masquerade ball!"

"You mean you weren't planning to?" Jim scoffed.

"I want to, Jim, but I can't!" Aladdin groaned. "I don't own anything fancy! I can't afford to pay for any fancy dinner or-"

"Relax, you won't be in deep water until Prom rolls around," Jim said. "All you have to do is buy a ticket to the ball. You don't need to buy any fancy dinner or anything. It'll be fine."

"I have to go see her," Aladdin sighed.

"Yep, that's probably the best idea," Jim agreed. "Girls freak out over that kind of stuff." Aladdin rushed outside where Jasmine was. She didn't notice at first because she was talking to Rapunzel.

"Hey, Jasmine, can we talk?" Aladdin asked nervously.

"Sure thing," Jasmine said, turning around. "Oh, and by the way, this is Rapunzel; she's one of my friends."

"Hi!" Rapunzel chirped. "Hey, you're Flynn's friend, aren't you?"

"Me? Friends with him? No." Aladdin said.

"I thought I saw you with him once..." Rapunzel tried hard to think. "I guess I was mistaken. Okay, I'll see you later Jasmine!"

"Bye," Jasmine said as Rapunzel left. She turned towards Aladdin once she was gone. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Um, a guy called Jim said he talked to you earlier-?" Aladdin said.

"Oh yeah," Jasmine looked annoyed. "That guy is a total hoodlum."

"Right," Aladdin agreed.

"I mean, he came up to me and said you'd be taking me to the masquerade ball, but I know he had to be trying to make fun because you'd _never_ be friends with someone like him." Jasmine said.

"Totally." Aladdin said slowly. "Listen, Jasmine, I'd still love to take you to the ball anyway. If you want to, that is."

"Really?" Jasmine's face lit up. "That would be- amazing!"

"I should've done something better to ask you, though," Aladdin looked around and bent down to pick up a flower. He awkwardly offered the flower to Jasmine, making her giggle. She accepted it anyway.

"I'll send you my address so you can pick me up," Jasmine said. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later!"

Aladdin waved, but he wanted to mentally slap himself. Going to pick her up required needing a car. He could take Flynn's, but that wasn't the point. It also meant he had to go to her house- and where her house was, there was her dad.

* * *

Pocahontas sighed in indignation at her math homework. Who ever said math couldn't kill anyone was dead wrong. Pun and all.

"The answer is fourteen."

"John!" Pocahontas cried as John sat down next to her. "I'm trying to work right now, so don't bother me."

"You think I'm a bother?" John teased.

"Only when you don't let me work," Pocahontas said, turning back to her homework and studying the problem again. "And the answer isn't fourteen. You're wrong."

"I wasn't trying to be right anyway," John teased. "Why waste time doing homework? Paper kills trees."

"I see I've finally broken through to you." Pocahontas smiled.

"I wouldn't say that," John Smith. "I never object to other paper uses."

"Face it, I've influenced you," Pocahontas said smugly. John kissed her cheek before faking a pout.

"Okay. You did. Now I have to influence you about something," John said.

"Influence me to do what?" Pocahontas asked, going on to her next problem.

"Say yes." John answered.

"Yes on what?" Pocahontas asked wearily.

"Yes to my asking you to the masquerade ball," John said.

"You're asking me to the masquerade ball?" Pocahontas couldn't believe her ears.

"Well- yeah," John said, and he looked at her bashfully.

"Yes," Pocahontas gave him a shy smile of her own. "I'd love to go with you."

Great! When should I pick you up?" John asked.

"NO!" Pocahontas blurted. John looked at her quizzically. "I mean, why don't you meet me there?"

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" John asked.

"No, of course not," Pocahontas said quickly.

"Then why can't I pick you up?" John looked confused.

"You know what? Sure you can," Pocahontas said, an idea dawning on her. "I'll send you the address of Nakoma's house, because that's where I'll be."

* * *

Belle looked around the library nervously, unsure of what to do. Adam wasn't there like he normally was. She hadn't seen him in a while and she wanted to see him again...

"Belle?" Adam's shy voice came from behind her. Belle turned around to see him entering the library.

"Oh, hi Adam," Belle said. "I was, uh, looking for you."

"You were? I was looking for you!" Adam blurted.

"Well since we found each other, do you want to go outside and sit down?" Belle offered.

"Sure," Adam said, and they left the room. They both sat down awkwardly at a table outside the school.

"So I've been thinking..." Belle began to say.

"So I was wondering..." Adam said at the same time. He promptly blushed. "Sorry, you go first."

"No, you go first," Belle blushed as well.

"I was wondering if you were going to that masquerade ball," Adam said finally.

"Probably not," Belle shrugged. "I don't really have any purpose to go. Gaston asked me, but I told him he wasn't the right guy for me and it wouldn't be fair to him if we went together."

"Gaston's pretty much an asshole," Adam agreed.

"So, was the all you wanted to ask?" Belle changed the subject.

"Well, I was just wondering..." Adam said. He shyly took one of Belle's hands. "Are you- you know- happy being my friend?"

"Of course," Belle said with a soft smile.

"And would you- maybe- go with me to that masquerade ball?" Adam asked.

"As...friends?" Belle's voice was ever so innocent. "That would be nice...it's great that you're trying to, you know, get out some more..." Her cheeks flushed at how much she was talking.

"Friends. Yeah. That'd be great." Adam smiled weakly at her. Yet he'd be lying if he said that was what he had in mind.

* * *

"You're doing very well!" Jane smiled fondly at Tarzan. "I do believe you'll master English in no time!"

"Jane does well too," Tarzan said.

"Well I can hardly hold a conversation in Spanish," Jane giggled. "Thank you for teaching me though."

"Jane likes teaching?" Tarzan asked.

"Oh, yes, I adore teaching," Jane said. "I think I'd be a fine teacher someday."

"Jane likes teaching Tarzan?" Tarzan asked.

"Of course; I love to help," Jane said brightly.

"Jane likes Tarzan?" Tarzan asked somewhat shyly.

"Of course I do! You're my friend!" Jane smiled. "By the way, I meant to show you this song I heard. I just love it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," Tarzan stumbled over the simple word, and Jane smiled fondly at him as she took out her iPhone, putting on the song for him. It was "Glad You Came" by The Wanted. Tarzan watched the phone curiously before he grabbed it and set it down. Jane stared at him uncomprehendingly before Tarzan caught her hands in his, and they began to dance.

"My, I don't think I've had so much fun before!" Jane cried, beaming as she stared into Tarzan's strangely green eyes. "I don't think I've ever gone dancing before, now that I think of it!" As the song ended, Tarzan dropped Jane's hands, a questioning look in his eyes. He dug through his back pack and handed her a paper.

"What?" Jane read over it; it was a flyer for the masquerade ball. "Oh yes, I've heard of it. It sounds fun, don't you agree?"

"Jane is going?" Tarzan inquired.

"No, that's not my cup of tea, really," Jane gave an awkward laugh.

"Tarzan wants Jane to go," Tarzan said.

"You really shouldn't refer to yourself in the third person," Jane cringed. "But you have no idea what that is...at least you can kind of understand me, right?" Tarzan nodded frantically and Jane gave a sigh of relief.

"Will Jane go to dance with Tarzan?" Tarzan asked, and Jane felt her cheeks flush.

"You want me to go to the dance...with you?" Jane echoed. Tarzan nodded again. "Oh Tarzan, that sounds lovely and all, but-" She was cut off as Tarzan placed a hand on her lips.

"Jane talks too much," Tarzan remarked, and Jane giggled.

"I suppose I am babbling," Jane sighed. She looked at Tarzan. So sweet, innocent, and friendly. Would it really hurt-? "You know what? Tarzan, I would love to go with you."

"Jane will go with Tarzan?" Tarzan's eyes brightened. Now it was Jane's time to nod, and she gave him a shy smile. This would be good for her. And it would help Tarzan fit in...plus she couldn't deny she had a soft spot for him...

* * *

"Hold still!" Mulan snapped as she ran a brush through Ariel's hair.

"Ow!" Ariel cried. Mulan smacked her over the head with the hairbrush. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Shhh!" Mulan hissed. "Keep it down, will you? My parents are sleeping!"

"It's barely eight," Ariel deadpanned. "Why are they-"

"I said shhh!" Mulan whacked her with the brush again. "Now come on, we still need to try on a bunch of clothes. And by we, I mean you."

"Fine, show me," Ariel grumbled. Mulan, giving up on hair, resorted to opening a bag of clothes. Mulan held up a skin tight sea foam green dress that looked painfully short. Ariel stared. Mulan smirked.

"Try this one first," Mulan said.

"Is this for me saying you had a crush on Shang, by any chance?" Ariel asked.

"Oh yeah." Mulan said, and she flung the dress at Ariel. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"So has Shang asked you yet?" Ariel asked as she began to remove her clothing.

"Asked me what?" Mulan asked nonchalantly.

"To that masquerade ball," Ariel said like it was obvious. She finished tugging on the short dress and she began to study it.

"No," Mulan said. "Why would he? All I've done around him is make fun of myself."

"I think one of the requirements for dressing at school is covering your butt." Ariel changed the subject. "I can't wear something like this."

"That's not the look we're going for anyway," Mulan shrugged.

"Then why would you make me try it on?" Ariel sighed over dramatically.

"So I could do this," Mulan took a picture. "Okay, let's find you something else."

"HEY! You better not share that with anyone!" Ariel panicked. "Mulan!"

"Relax," Mulan said. "Now here. Put this on."

"I just don't see what's wrong with my clothes," Ariel gazed longingly at her green skinny jeans and snug fitting purple top.

"You look like a mermaid with that coloring, that's what's wrong. Everyone knows green and purple are typical evil-siren colors," Mulan huffed. "You need something more innocent. Sweet. Girly."

"If anyone needs tips to be girly, that's for you, _Ping_," Ariel said. Mulan threw the hairbrush at Ariel's head, which Ariel ducked with a gasp.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that," Ariel admitted. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She batted her eyelashes lovingly.

"Get dressed," was Mulan's curt reply.

**Thanks to our lovely reviewers:**

**Kamokazi**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**hungergamesawesomness**

**behappy01**

**vkfreako**

**Half-Full117213**

**xxxAdventuresInNeverlandxxx**

**Blu3 Wat3rs**

**movieluver7**

**DisneyChick 2012**

**Demi Brackensick**

**So sorry for the lack of updates. I know, I suck. But next chapter will make up for it, 'cause Florairmatylee is doing it! Yay!**

**And if you can, please review! We're so close to ninety!**


End file.
